Learning How to Love Again
by goalkeeper96
Summary: This is a love story between two high schoolers, and how they deal with the pain of growing up. B&B. Give it a chance! Now rated M!
1. Fate Sometimes has it's Own Agenda

A/N: This is my third fanfic, and I'm planning on making it a series

August 1st Washington D.C

_She smiled while dreaming the dream she so often had. She was home with her mom and dad. She was away from pain, and close to happiness. It was so real. She could feel it. The giggles of her mother and tight embrace of her father make her feel at ease. Suddenly, turmoil ensues causing the happy dream to transform into a full blown nightmare. Everyone was gone. She was alone in a dark place. The darkness went on for miles. She tried to yell for someone, but couldn't hear anything; couldn't say anything. Suddenly a faint sound of yelling could be heard. It continued louder and louder until she felt something damp._

The dampness was ice water being poured onto her face

"Damn it Temperance, get your lazy ass out of the bed and start making breakfast!"

When she came to she realized she was no longer in the safe embrace of her father. She was in the cold basement of her foster parents' house, on an old mattress, shivering violently.

Quickly, she got up, flinching at the cold floor beneath her feet. She swiftly changes into her school cloths and ties her hair back. Racing up the stairs she runs into her foster father, John Anderson.

She froze and looked up at the livid man. "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't –"

She did not get to finish her sentence. Her foster father grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the kitchen wall.

"It's your first day of school, so I won't make any marks." She let out a sigh of relief. "On your face that is."

With that he clenched his fist and made deep contact with her gut. The breath was immediately discharged from her lungs out into the open air. She let out a pain induced groan, and fell to her hands and knees.

He place his boot covered foot on the back and pushed down.

"Now you be a good girl and make me breakfast." And he was gone.

Slowly, she rose, making her way to the stove.

_Two more years and I'll be out of here._

By 7:30 A.M she was out the door on her way to school; walking of course.

* * *

_The pain coursed through him like venom. He can smell the alcohol on his father's breath, burning his eyes. He doesn't remember what he did wrong- or even if he did anything wrong- but he knows what is coming. Just as his father's fist is about to make contact with the young man's face a light brightens in the background. Suddenly he hears a faint sound of a reassuring voice calling his name._

"Seeley, breakfast is ready!" Booth's eyes shoot open and he is greeted with the morning sun creeping through his window. He sits up trying to make sense of his surroundings. _I'm with Pops. _He glances at the clock and suddenly remembers what day it is. "Shit!" He jumps up the shower and change.

Once presentable, Booth makes his way down stairs. "Morning Pops" he greets the 60-year-old man. He sits at the table and begins his breakfast. "Cutting it kind of close aren't ya there Shrimp?" Booth glances up from his food and chuckles. "I got time. Still have a good 10 minutes before I need to go." Pops goes back to the dishes and mumbles something about being punctual on the first day of school.

Minutes later the youngest Booth makes his way down the stairs, dragging his feet. He sits at the table and lays his head down. "Stay up all night again Jarhead?" Booth asks with a smirk on his face. "Mmmhummm" came Jared's muffled response. The boys soon made their departure to School at 7:45.

* * *

After dropping off Jared at the middle school, Booth arrives at Grant High School and parks in the student parking lot. Stepping out of his truck he quickly makes his way to the entrance. Looking over at the building he did not notice the dark haired young woman swiftly walking towards the same direction.

Before either knew what was happening, Booth and Temperance were on the ground. Frustrated at first, thinking this was no way to start out the first day of school, Booth looks up about to yell; and then he sees her. Despite the tired look in her eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever encountered. The cerulean depth in front of him sends him into a place he's never been, and for a moment the world halts.

Seconds (that feel like minutes) later he looks down and sees she's griping he stomach, wincing in pain.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Are you alright?" Booth lifts her up off of the ground.

"Yes I'm fine" her reply was quiet and weak.

He picks up what she dropped and looks into her eyes once again.

"Did I hurt you? I should have watched where I was going. I'm really sorry."

"You didn't hurt me." She whispers and looks down.

"But your stomach?"

"Don't worry about it." She looks at him and forces a smile.

"Well at least let me walk you to class and make sure you get there okay."

"Oh that's al-"

"It'll make me feel better." he flashes his charm smile and she is powerless.

"Well, okay. If you insist." She looks into his eyes and saw compassion.

With that he put her books in one hand and put his left hand on the small of her back and led her into the building.

"So what is your first class?" He asks, opening the doors to go inside.

"Biology with Mr. Klomstad"

"Hey, awesome me too!" He said with a little too much excitement.

Relief washed over her, but she didn't know why. She had just met this boy. She didn't even know his name!

"Hey, what's your name?" She asks.

"Seeley Booth, but I prefer Booth." He says smiling "And you?"

"Temperance Brennan." She says, looking slightly self conscious.

"Wow that's a beautiful name. I've never heard anything like it."

She blushes a pinkish color and says, "Thank you"

"You're welcome. It's very nice to meet you." He shakes her hand and instantly feels a tingling in his fingers.

"You too." She smiles at him and feels the same tingling

"Shall we head to class?" He asks with fake enthusiasm.

She giggles and shakes her head in positive.

As they make it to their class they see it's already half full. Booth spots a table in the middle of the class and asks her if she wants to sit together. She shakes her head yes and they make their way to their seats. A few minutes later the teacher enters the classroom and shuts the door

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Klomstad and I will be your biology teacher for this semester. Now, look at the person beside you. Shake their hand. Go on shake it." Temperance and Booth smile and shake one another's hand. "The person beside you will be your make of brake of passing this class. So you better make nice."

Temperance inwardly smiled as she realized she would be working with Booth for the entire semester. She looked over at Booth who was giving her an extremely hansom crooked smile. She returned the smile and got her notebook out to begin class.

Throughout first period Booth snuck glances at Temperance. Her hair was back in a simple ponytail, and her clothes were slightly baggy, but she was perhaps the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her silky pale skin looks so touchable; he had to hold himself back.

"Okay class, that's all for today. I suggest you get together with your partner and get to know each other better. Have a good day."

After they were dismissed, Booth and Temperance walked out together.

"Hey, so we should get together and hang out sometime, you know, to get to know each other better." Booth suggests.

"Um okay, where would you like to go?"

"How about your house?" He asks thinking that it would be easier to figure her out in her own environment.

"No!" She shouts louder than she realizes and Booth has his hands up in a defensive pose.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Temperance. We can do it at my house. Is that okay?" He asks, looking into her blue pools.

She looks down and blushes bright red, embarrassed by her outburst.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"Aww it's no big deal" He waves her off, giving her another charm smile. "Hey let me see your schedule so we can compare classes."

She takes out her schedule from her pocket and hands it to Booth.

"Hey we have almost every class together!" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

After their next two classes it was time for lunch.

"Man that forensic science class is going to be really difficult!" Booth said as they entered the lunch room.

"Not really, so long as you have an observant eye and an attention span." She said matter-of-factly.

He chuckled. "And that's why it's going to be difficult."

"Well not for me." Tempe mentions with a smug grin.

Seeley nudged her and said, "Well maybe you could help me out with that then?"

"Sure" She gave him her own crooked smile.

"So let's see what's for lunch." Booth says walking towards the lunch line.

Brennan had been so caught up in meting a new friend and getting to know him that she forgot the horrors of being a foster child to a poor family. She had no money, or any food to bring with her. She tensed up and looked at the floor.

"Oh uhm, I'm not very hungry. I'll just go sit down and wait for you, unless you want to sit with someone else. I mean that's fine too." She was walking away when she grabbed her arm."Hey, wait a second." It wasn't a firm grip, but it brought her back to that morning. She jerked away and grabbed her arm. Booth was surprised by her actions and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to grab you that hard." His face was guilt ridden.

"No it's okay. I uhm , I'm gonna go." She turned and walked out the door before he could say anything.

He thought he should follow her, but just figured she didn't want to see him.

Booth got a plate of fries but didn't eat any.

* * *

Brennan walked out of the cafeteria not knowing where to go.

She found the restroom and entered. Finding an open stall she goes in and sits down. _Come on Tempe, get it together! _She sits there with her head in her hands. About ten minutes later she exits the stall and goes to wash her hands. She hears footsteps approaching.

"Bren?"

Tempe turns around and sees the only best friend she ever had; Angela Montenagro. Angela had been her best friend since she was twelve years old, but when her parents went missing and she was put in the system, she never saw her again. Now here almost two years later, she is standing in front of her in the bathroom of a different high school in a different city, in a different state.

"Angie?" She runs to her friend and gives her a tight embrace

"What are you doing here?" Tempe asks in awe.

"I moved here last year with my mom after my dad started touring in Europe. What are you doing here? You just disappeared freshman year. People say your parents went missing. Is that true?"

Tempe nodded her head and looked down. "Yeah, I uh, I live with foster parents now. Russ went off west to find work."

Angela nodded. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I wish I would've known. We could've kept in touch."

Tempe looked up and blinked away the tears that had formed. "It's okay. I'm just so glad you're here. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Honey. I had to go through sophomore year without my best friend."

"But we're here now and we need to catch up." Tempe smiled and hugged her best friend.

"We will sweetie. This year is going to be so great now! I have my best friend back!"

They smiled and left the bathroom and walked to the library. They found a table and sat down.

"So have you made any friends yet?" Angela asks.

"Well there was this one guy." Tempe smiles

"Ooooh, I know that look. You had that same look when you had a crush on Andy Phluger."

Tempe giggled and nodded. "Well I don't really know him that well yet, but he seems very nice, and we have a lot of classes together."

"And?" Angie gives Brennan a knowing look

Tempe blushes and smiles. "And he is very attractive"

"Aww Sweetie! What's his name?!"

"Seeley Booth" Tempe giggled, enjoying how his name rolled off of his tongue.

"Oh. My. God."

Tempe frowned. "What? Is he a bad choice to keep company with?"

"Temperance Brennan, you have made friends with the most popular, beautiful, and sweet man in this school!"

Brennan went wide eyed. "Really?"

Angela squealed and bounced up and down.

"Shhh!" the librarian warned.

"Sweetie, this is so awesome!" Angela whispers loudly.

"Angela, I don't even know if he's interested. He probably isn't. He is clearly an alpha male and well liked by many people. Why would he be interested in a foster kid?"

It broke Angela's heart to see the once happy Temperance Brennan that was full of light now looking overtired and much paler than she remembers.

"Bren, you're gorgeous. You know that. And Booth; he's not like a lot of the guys at our school. He's sweet, and considerate. Don't talk yourself out of getting to know him."

Tempe smiled to herself. "I missed this; girl talk."

Angela laughed, "Me too. You were the only actual smart friend. After you left I just had a bunch of idiot girls to talk to."

"Well my rational thought can be very useful" Tempe said smiling.

Angela laughed at her and nodded. "So are you going to take my advice?"

"Advice about what?" Brennan asked

"Advice about that stud muffin you told me you had a thing for!"

When Brennan still looked confused, Angela laughed. She had missed her very literal and rational friend.

"Booth." She says chuckling.

"Oh, I see. Yes I suppose I should take your advice. It's very good advice."

"Well I'm glad you think so" Angela says, giggling.

They hear a tap at the window outside the library and there is Booth flashing his ever present charm smile.

"Oh sweetie, he defiantly has the hots for you."

"Angela." Tempe warns.

"Alright, I'm shutting up. Well go on. I'll see you later."

"Bye Angie, it's really good to see you."

They hugged and Brennan walked out of the library.

"Hey." Tempe says timidly.

"Hey there." Booth says cautiously.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I know I acted like a crazy person."

"No it's my fault. I shouldn't have grabbed your arm like that. I just wanted to make sure you ate."

She smiled and looked down. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He looked confused.

"For caring, you know, if I ate or not."

He smiled. "No problem."

After a few seconds of silence, Booth asks if she is ready to go to Spanish. She nods and they go on there way.

After three more classes the first day of school came to an end. Booth and Brennan make their way outside and they turn to each other.

"So how do you get home?" Booth asks casually.

"Oh I just walk home." Brennan says, embarrassed that nobody cares enough to come and get her.

"And how far away is your house from here?" He asks, suspicion rising.

"It's about five miles."

"Oh, no. I'm taking you home. That's way too far to walk."

"Oh that's not really necessary."

"Temperance, I'm not letting you walk five miles alone."

"I can take care of myself." She says coldly.

"I don't doubt that." He says softly.

She looked up at him and sighed. How could she say no to that face?

"I suppose a ride home would be nice." She said.

He smiled and led her to his truck.

* * *

"So what's your address?"

"205 Ballard Ct."

_That's my street name. _Booth thinks.

"Wait .Do you live at the brick house with the red door and the blue car in the driveway?"

"Uhm, yes. How did you know that?"

"I live right beside you at 204. We're neighbors!"

"Oh. Well that's quite a coincidence." She said, inwardly excited that he is that close to her.

"How come I've never seen you around?"

"I uh, I just moved here a few weeks ago." She looked at her lap.

"You live with the Andersons right? They've lived there for years?"

She was silent. She looked out the window, fighting back tears.

Booth could see that she tensed up and wouldn't look at him. He pulled over to the side of the road and parked.

"Temperance?"

She still didn't look at him.

"Temperance please looks at me."

Slowly she turns her head to meet his gaze. There were unshed tears in her eyes, and one that had already fallen to her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm being very irra-"

"Shhh." He took her head in his hands and brushed away the tears that had fallen.

"It's okay Temperance. It's okay."

He wanted to kiss her; wanted to make her pain go away, but they had just met and he didn't want to rush into anything. He was a gentleman.

"I, um, I've been a foster child for almost two years." She ducked her head. "I just moved in with the Andersons a few weeks ago."

He took her chin in between his thumb and index finger and lifted her head up.

"You'll tell me all about it one day, but right now I think you just need a hug."

He unbuckled his seat belt and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled when he felt her arms around his midsection, but the smile disappeared when he felt her shuddering and heard her sobbing.

"Shhh, Temperance, it's alright. I've got you"

A few minutes later, after he felt the shuddering cease, he leaned back and looked at her crystal damp eyes. He wiped his thumbs across her cheek and gathered the discharged tears.

"Thank you." She whispered as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

When she leaned back and looked in his chocolate eye, she saw that they were darker for some reason. She gasped at the beauty. Suddenly he leaned down and took her lips with his. The kiss was slow and full of compassion. When they pulled back and looked at each other, Booth saw that Temperance was wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, did you not want to-"

She smiled at his caring nature.

"No, I wanted to. It's just…"

"What?" He asks, confused.

"That was kind of my first kiss." She blushed deep red, knowing that being sixteen and just now having your first kiss is almost unheard of.

"Really? Well you're very good at it." He said with a flirtatious smile.

She giggled. "Oh. Well, in that case, would you like to, maybe, do it again sometime?"

He smiled brightly. "I would like that very much."

"Me too" She says with a stupid grin.

* * *

Soon they were back on the road finding the way to their street.

"Alright well here we are." He says as he puts the car in park.

"Yes, here we are." She smiles.

"Would you like me to take you to school tomorrow?" he asked, just praying she'd say yes.

"That would be very nice."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned as she climbed out of the passenger seat and into her driveway.

Booth watched her until she disappeared behind a closed door.

"Temperance Brennan." He sighs in awe. "I just might fall in love you."

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please keep in mind that I'm only starting my sophmore year of high school, and I'm only in junior English, so please be kind! 3


	2. First Date

A/N Thank you for the reviews! I'm so busy with back to school stuff on top of playing for a soccer club full time, but I'll try to write as much as I can!

PLEASE READ: This chapter and the chapters to come will be rated M!

Friday August 5th Washington D.C

The first week of school was coming to an end. Booth had given Temperance a ride to and from school every day. Neither of them had mentioned the ride home on the first day of school, because they had been too busy. Even though it was the first week back, biology had been very time consuming.

They were on their way home from school in mostly silence, contemplating what the other was doing for the weekend. Finally Booth spoke up.

"So it's the weekend." He said

"Yes it is. Are you doing anything?" Tempe asked, hoping he would say no.

"Well, that's what I was going to ask you." He chuckled.

She laughed, "No I don't have anything planned."

He took a deep breath and asked, "Well, um, see I was going to ask um…." He laughed about how nervous he was. It's not like he'd never asked a girl out before, but Temperance was different.

Finally he mustered up the courage and blurted out, "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

She was surprised by this. She had never been on a date before. She'd never even been asked out before, but she wanted to accept. Her attraction to Booth was evident, even in the shot time she had known him.

She smiled.

"I would like that very much."

He sighed in relief. "Awesome. I was thinking we could have a picnic at the park around noon tomorrow?"

"That sounds wonderful; I'll meet you at your car at 11:45?" She asks becoming uncontrollably giddy.

"Okay. So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks, parking the car in his usual spot.

She smiles brightly.

"Yes. Tomorrow."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She let her lips linger there for a moment. Booth's eyes were closed during this time, and when he finally opened them she was gone.

"Tomorrow." He whispered.

When Temperance went inside she walked to the living room and found her foster father passed out on the couch with a bottle of liquor in his hand. Her foster mother was in the kitchen. Lauren Anderson was not abusive like her husband. She was a nice woman and tried her best to keep her husband from being violent, but he was violent with her as well.

"Hi, Temperance. How was school?"

Tempe sighed. She knew her foster mother was not a bad person; she was just scared. She didn't blame her, but she wonders why she even stays with her prick husband.

"Hello Lauren. School was fine. I have a question." Tempe says cautiously.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, Seeley Booth, the boy next door, asked me to join him for a picnic tomorrow at lunch time. Would it be alright if I went?" She asked hopefully

"Oh, of course! Seeley is a very sweet boy. I've known him for quite a while. He moved in with his grandfather a few years ago." She said with excitement.

"Okay thanks." Temperance says coolly.

"Temperance?"

Tempe turns and looks at her foster mother.

"I know you're disappointed in me, but I want you to know that I care about you very much." She says with pleading eyes.

Tempe shakes her head and walks out of the kitchen. "For some reason, I find that hard to believe."

"Tempe!" She goes after her. "Tempe I got you this." She pulls out a cell phone and hands it to her. "You know, in case of an emergency. Or if you just need to call someone. I really want the best for you, even though you can't see it."

Temperance took the phone and nodded. "Thank you."

And with that she went up the stairs to call Angela.

"OH MY GOD, SWEETIE!" Angela squeals over the phone.

"Angie, calm down! I'm the one going on the date and I'm not as excited as you are." Tempe says trying to hold back her laughter.

"Okay Brenn, I'm calm." Angela says taking large breaths.

Tempe sighs in frustration. "I don't know the first thing about dates. I don't have anything nice to wear. Do I kiss him? I need you Ange."

"Okay, now you calm down Brenn. How about you come over and you can borrow one of my outfits and I'll do your nails and whatnot."

Brennan thought for a minute. She wanted to go very badly, but she didn't know if she could get away or not. Angela didn't live very far away, so she could easily walk there.

"Okay , I'll be there in 30 minutes." Tempe said and hung up.

Walking down stairs, she notices her foster father is no longer on the couch.

Walking in to the kitchen once again she sees Lauren hunched over the sink crying.

"Lauren?" Tempe murmurs.

She doesn't say anything so Tempe walks up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. Finally Lauren turns around and you can see her swelling eye and bloody nose.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lauren continues to mumble.

"Lauren what happened?"

"I told him I was tired of him hitting you, and hitting me and that I wanted a divorce." She sobbed.

"He said that he makes the decisions and then he hit me and left. He took the bottle of scotch with him." She says.

"Lauren, I'm sorry I was so cold to you earlier. I know you want the best for me, but are you serious about the divorce?"

"Yes. Very serious. I thought about what you said, and you're right. How can I say I care about you when I let him beat you while I watch on the sidelines? I'm getting a divorce and then I'm getting a restraining order. You deserve so much better than me, but do you think you will stay with me?"

Tempe sighed. "Lauren, you're telling me that I deserve better, but so do you. I know you're trying, and I'm grateful for that. And if you go through with this, I'll stay with you. I promise."

Lauren smiled through her tears and hugged Tempe.

"Thank you, Temperance. I love you very much."

"I know." Tempe whispers, hugging her back.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Did you come down here to tell me something?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you that I was going over to Angela's house so she can help me get ready for my lunch date, but I'll just stay here. It's fine."

Lauren shook her head. "No, you go. I'll be fine. You go ahead."

Tempe frowned. "Are you sure? I can help you ice your eye and-"

"Go. I can manage." She says grabbing Tempe's hand.

"Okay." Tempe sighs.

Tempe begins to walk out of the kitchen, but turns around.

"Lauren?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

"Okay sweetie, I have an outfit picked out that I think you'll like, it's laid out on my bed. Go try it on and come back in here when you're done."

Brennan nodded and left the bathroom. She examined the outfit on the bed. It was yellow tank top and white shorts. There was also a white vest to go over the tank top. The accessories consisted of silver earrings and a necklace with sapphire in it. To Tempe's surprise there was a pair of white sandals.

After changing, Tempe goes back into the bathroom. "Brenn, you look amazing!"

"You don't think the shorts are too short? She asks self consciously.

"So what if they are? You look hot!" Angela says excitedly.

Brennan looks in the mirror and smiles _I look pretty good._

Saturday arrived quickly and Seeley got up early to make lunch and make sure everything was set. He made a quick trip to the flower shop and got Tempe some Daffodils. He didn't know why he picked that particular flower, but it just seemed right.

11:45 came around and Booth got the picnic basket, the blanket, and the flowers. He heads out to his car and sure enough, the most stunning woman he has ever met is leaning up against his passenger door.

Her hair was curled slightly, and pinned up and her face had a light touch of makeup on it. The white shorts she was wearing complimented her long legs and he thought about what they would feel like. He felt his jeans tighten and made himself get his mind off of sexual things. It was their first date, and he was going to be the perfect gentleman. He walks over to where she stands and smiles.

"Hey, Temperance." He says, grinning like an idiot and inwardly cursing at how stupid he probably looks.

Temperance smiles at his nervousness and chuckles. "Hey."

"You look very beautiful." He mentions, looking at her up and down.

She blushes and says, "Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Thanks." He chuckles.

"These are for you" He hands her the flowers.

"Wow they smell wonderful. How did you know daffodils were my favorite flower?" She asks.

"I didn't, but I'm glad I got the right kind."

She just smiles.

"So shall we go?" He asks motioning at the car.

Tempe nodded. Booth opened the passenger door for her and headed to the driver's side.

When they arrived at the park they got out and went to find a spot to sit. They found a grassy spot under a large oak tree. Booth spreads the blanket out for them and they sit. Booth brought homemade macaroni and cheese, fresh fruit, and chips for their lunch; and apple pie for dessert. After they eat Booth picked up their dirty dishes and put them in their basket.

"Thank you for that Booth. Everything was delicious."

He chuckled. "You didn't even try the apple pie."

She giggled. "I told you. I don't like my fruit cooked!"

"I bet you'd like it the way I do it." He winked.

"Well despite the cooked fruit, everything was wonderful. Thank you." She said with a warm smile.

"Anytime Temperance. Anytime." He said with his flirting smile.

"So, what now?"

"Well, now, I would to get to know you better." He says, turning to face her after everything was put away.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Everything." He says, seriously.

She laughs and says, "That's going to take quite a while to accomplish."

He smiles and leans in to her ear and whispers, "That's what I'm counting on."

She gasped at his breath on her ear.

Once she gained her composure and he leaned back again, she began to tell him things about her.

"Well I'm sixteen. I'll be seventeen on September 25th. I want to go to American University here in D.C and major in forensic anthropology" she said, practically.

"What's forensic anthropology?" he asked with a confused, but intrigued expression.

"It's the study of skeletal human remains for the use of legal cases. I want to be a part of the anthropology unit at the Jeffersonian Institute when I get my doctorate."

"Wow that sounds amazing." He says, truly amazed. "You're probably the most interesting person I've ever met."

She blushed and smiled. "What about you? What do you plan to do after high school?"

"I'm thinking about joining the army; Rangers to be more exact. And then after that I want to study criminal justice and join the murder investigation unit in the FBI." He says nonchalantly.

"That sounds like a very promising future."

He chuckles.

Just then a blinding lightning strike hits followed by a mind splitting thunderclap. Seconds later it is pouring rain.

"Oh!" She yells.

"Here" He yells over the thunderclaps and hands her his keys. "Go get in the car. I'll pack this stuff up."

She frowned. "I can help you-"

"Temperance, please? The lightning is really bad." His face was pleading.

Reluctantly, she nodded and took the keys. Quickly he packed everything up and folded the blanket.

By the time he got to the car Temperance was already there. He puts the basket and soaked blanket in the backseat and finally gets up front. When he is finally seated he looks over to Temperance who is shivering violently. He scoots over and puts his arms around her; rubbing her arms in an effort to warm her up. She turns into him seeking his warmth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

After about 10 minutes she stopped shivering and he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I should have checked the weather before I made plans to-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because he felt her lips in his. This kiss was different than their previous one. It was sensual and passionate. The kiss became more heated when he grabbed her hips and she straddled his. He gently grazed his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, granting him access. He ran his hands down her back to her butt and held them there. They broke apart for air, but Booth attached his lips to her neck and began to suck. She moaned and began to grind against him. He ran his hand under her shirt and she tensed up. He felt her tense and pulled back to look at her.

"Sorry did I go too far?" He asks, feeling bad for losing control like he told himself he wouldn't.

"No, that was amazing, but I've never done any of this before. I mean nothing. I've never dated; never told anyone about myself like I told you; never done this." She points a finger back and forth between the two. "I just want to make sure I'm doing it right." Her cheeks were reddening.

He laughed.

She thought he was laughing at her and looked away and making her way off of his lap. He stopped her and made her look at him.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact that you've never done any of this before, yet you seem like a pro. I mean can you feel what you're doing to me?"

Just then she feels something poking against her thigh. She gasped and looked at him wide eyed. Her eyes were becoming a deeper blue.

"You're doing nothing wrong, and everything right, I promise."

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, looking right into her eyes.

"Anything." She whispers.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"I thought we just went out?" She asks, confused by his question.

"No, I mean would you like to be in a relationship with me."

"Oh." She said, understanding.

"Well what do you say?" He asks giving her a full watt charm smile.

She giggled and said, "I would love to date you Seeley Booth."

He chuckled. "Well that's a good thing, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer."

She laughed and kissed him deeply.

"So what happens now?" she whispers in his ear.

He smiles. "How about we go rent a movie and get some candy, then go to my place?"

"I would enjoy that very much." She says removing herself from his lap.

"Me too."

They rented _The Ring_. Temperance had never seen it, and Booth just wanted to have a reason to cuddle with her. When they got to his house he remembered that their clothes were still soaked.

"Okay let my go get an old t-shirt of mine for you to wear and we can put your clothes in the dryer."

"O-okay" she said, surprised that she hadn't even noticed she was soaking wet.

He came back a few minutes later, changed into sweatpants and a t shirt. He held a large T-shirt in his hand.

"Here you go. The bathrooms right down that hall."

She nodded and walked to the bathroom.

He sighed. _You can't actually fall in love with someone in a week can you? _It's not like this was the first girl Booth had dated. He'd dated more girls than he'd like to say, but Temperance, she was just something new to him. He has never felt this way before.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Temperance opened the bathroom door and came out, and Booth gasped at the sight. The t shirt hung just below mid thigh. She had her wet clothes in her hand and she walked over to him. They were staring at each other for a while until she finally spoke.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." She says bluntly.

He stands there wide eyed, surprised by her bluntness, but even more aroused that he already was.

"Uhh. I, uh, why?" He couldn't form a thought at that moment.

"They were soaked." She said, not even catching the double meaning.

He grew even harder and continued to stare wide eyed.

Temperance looked down noticing his bulging groin and gasped.

He looked away and said, "I'm sorry Temperance, this is really embarrassing. I'll go get you some sweat pants."

He didn't notice, but she had stepped closer and they were inches apart now. She looked down and lightly grazed her fingers over his erection. He hissed and bucked into her fingers. She gently grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants and stuck her hand in. She gripped his member and he moaned.

"Temperance." He said grabbing her hand and pulling it out of his pants.

"What's wrong?" She asked, feeling rejected.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. But I really care about you, and I don't want to mess this up by rushing you into anything. I want to take this slow so we don't have any regrets." He says, still holding on to her hand.

She nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"I've never met anyone as considerate or as understanding, or as sweet as you." She says cupping his cheek.

He smiles and says, "I've never met someone so intelligent, or so beautiful, or so amazing as you. What did I do to deserve you?"

"I don't know, but I'm extremely grateful that you did it." She said smiling.

He chuckled and kissed her sweetly.

"Alright, are you ready to be scared to death?" Booth asks grinning at her.

"You know you can literally be scared to death right?" She says, logically.

He laughs and says, "You just wait and see Bones. Wait and see."

"Did you just call me Bones?"

A/N: Thanks for reading! More chapters to come soon, but the reviewing really helps be along! So go on down there and tell me what you think! :)


	3. I'll Be Your Rock When You're Rolling

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They really keep me going!

August 6th (first date cont.)

* * *

"Booth, this movie makes absolutely no sense! A person can't just crawl out of a T.V. It's physically impossible!" Temperance said incredulously.

"It's not about logic, Bones. It's about being scared." Booth said for the hundredth time since the movie had been on.

"Don't call me Bones!" She said, frustrated.

He laughed, "Why not, Bones?"

She let out an annoyed grunt and continued watching the movie.

Thirty minutes later, after the movie was over, they sat on the couch just staring at one another.

"So where is everybody? Does no one else live here?"

"Yeah, my brother and I live here with my Pops. He's our grandfather."

"Oh, I see. How old is your Brother?"

"Thirteen, with the mind of a five year old."

"Retardation?" Bones says, seriously.

"No! I just meant he was immature." He said with a mixture of laughter and confusion.

"Oh, okay. Well where are they now?"

"Jared is on an 8th grade field trip all weekend and Pops is at work until 8:30."

"It sounds like you have a very nice family." She says.

He looks away. _I do now._

"Booth?" she asks, noticing that he tensed up and looked away.

He looks up and sees her bright blue eyes. "There's some things that I haven't told you about me."

"I know."

"No you don't know."

"But it's okay."

"Not as a secret. I have to be honest about myself. I have to be able to tell someone."

She took his hand. "You will, in time. You will. It doesn't have to be right now."

He squeezes her hand.

"Thank you, for being so understanding." He says with grateful eyes.

She sighs. "I have my own things to be honest about, but that doesn't have to be now. Let's just have fun today."

He smiled and nodded.

"So, Bones, how would you like to play truth or dare?" Booth asks with a wicked smile.

"Oh, I've played that before!"

"Really?" He asked, not convinced.

"Yes. When I was thirteen I went to a sleepover and we played truth or dare. Nobody had very good dares though."

His smile grows even more wicked than it already was. "Well my dares are always excellent."

"As are mine." She says with her own smile growing.

He chuckles. "So you go first."

"Alright, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Hmmm." She thinks for a moment.

An evil grin is placed on her face. "Oh, I have one! I dare you to turn on the radio to a random station and dance for me."

He makes a horrified expression. "Bones, don't dance!"

She laughs. "That's the point!"

"Oh, I'm gonna get you back, just wait and see."

"I'm counting on it." She chuckles.

Booth gets up and gets the radio placed in the kitchen and plugs it in. He turns it on and flips to a random station. He hears the beginning riffs of _Hot Blooded _and smiles. He begins to play an air guitar and bounce up and down. He starts to sing and even though he isn't very good, Bones cheers him on. Booth walks to the couch, grabs Bones' hand, and drags her to the middle of the living room. They both jump up and down to the tune and sing the lyrics. When the song was over they were both laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"Okay, best dare ever." Booth manages to say between gasps of breath and laughs.

"Perhaps." Bones giggles.

"I don't know how I'm gonna top that!"

They both make their way to the couch to rest. Once seated, Bones leans her head on Booth's shoulder.

"Truth or dare?" Booth asks, still chuckling slightly.

"Dare"

"I dare you to serenade me." She says softly.

She laughs. "Why?"

"Because I heard you singing a few minutes ago. Your voice is beautiful and I want a private show."

"Okay, what would you like me to sing?"

"Anything."

"Fine, but I can't promise you it's going to be amazing. I haven't sung in quite a while." She says, moving to face him on the couch.

"As long as it's your voice I don't care." He says sweetly.

She smiles and begins her song.

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

He smiles at her, surprised just how gorgeous her voice is.__

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun

She finishes and looks down, blushing. He lifts her chin up and kisses her lips. Moments later the break apart and he leans his forehead on hers.

"That was beautiful. I mean you just might be better than Cyndi Lauper."

She chuckles. "Thank you."

She sits back on the couch and asks, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What all have you done, you know, with a girl? Sexually speaking." She was embarrassed even asking this question. She knew he probably had been around quite a lot. I mean he was very attractive, and he's probably dated quite a lot of girls.

"Third base."

"Is that a football metaphor?" She asked in total confusion.

"Baseball, Bones, a baseball metaphor." He said trying to hold in his laughter. "It means I've you know, done some things, but I'm still a virgin." He was becoming uncomfortable talking about his previous girlfriends. He hadn't been a saint, but he'd treated all of his girlfriends with respect and never rushed them into anything.

"What kinds of things?"

"Bones." He said, warning her that he really didn't want to talk about it.

Just then, the dryer beeped signaling that her clothes were done. Booth went up to get them out. When he came back down she was standing up waiting for him.

"Here you go; nice and dry."

She laughed and went to go change.

When she came back he was on the couch flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"You know something Bones? I'm gonna miss seeing you in my clothes. You looked really hot." He gave her a flirtatious smile.

"What and I don't look hot in this?" She turned around so he could get a good view of her butt.

"You look hot in anything." He said, a little more huskily that intended.

She laughed and sat down next to him.

"So what exactly is third base?"

"Ugh, Bones."

"What? It's a simple question. I would like to know about your previous relations. I would assume that if the bases on a base ball field are analogous to sexual acts then a homerun would be sexual intercourse. So logically third base-"

"Bones, I don't want to talk about it! Go Google it or something!" He yelled very coldly, and he instantly regretted it.

She gasped and nodded.

"Bones, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that." He says putting a hand on her cheek.

She nodded not looking at him. "Um, I should go." She got up and made her way to the door.

"Bones, wait!" He says running after her.

She opens the door and steppes out. He notices she stopped abruptly. He breathes a sigh of relief, but when he makes his way out the door he notices she isn't moving at all.

"Bones?" She doesn't move.

And then he sees it.

Police cars with flashing lights were outside of her house.

"Booth?" It sounded more like a whimper, and his heart constricted.

He tilted her head towards him and saw the tears. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and thumbed away the tears.

"Bones, it's okay. Don't just to conclusions. Let's just walk over there and see what's going on. Okay? I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He was caressing her cheek.

She let in a breath that she didn't know she was holding and nodded. They stood there for a moment while she put herself together, and then walked next door. They walked to the door and walked in. She saw her foster mother on the couch crying and three policemen standing in the living room area. Bones squeezed Booth's hand tighter and stepped closer to him.

"Temperance?" The strangled sob of her foster mother was heard and they both stepped forward.

"Lauren? What happened?" Bones asked thinking the worst.

"It's John, he's… he's dead. He was drinking and drive into a pond." She said crying.

Booth gasped and felt Bones' grip tighten once more. He pulled her towards his chest and wrapped his free hand around her.

"I'm so sorry Bones. So sorry."

Bones didn't know what to think. This was the man who beat her daily. She hated him. Should she feel anything now that he's dead? Relief? Grief? Sadness? This was not her strength; emotions.

"Booth, do you think you could maybe go home? I need to be here for my foster mother." She said, untangling herself from him.

"Bones, you lost someone too."

"No. I really didn't" She said angrily. "He was nothing to me, but he was something to Lauren, and I need to be her for her. She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I'll text you tonight after she's asleep and you can come over."

He nodded and left.

* * *

Hours later he finally got a text.

_Lauren is asleep. I'll meet you at the door._

Quickly, he got up, threw some shoes on and snuck out the door seeing as it was almost midnight. He got to her door and she was already there waiting on him. She had tired eyes and a weak expression. He just gave her a hug. After a few minutes she led him down to the basement where she slept and she sat down on the bed.

"I need to change." She said staring off into space. As if she wasn't really there.

"Let me help you." He said, hoping she would let him.

She didn't protest or even look at him.

He went to the dressers that were on the other side of the room. After three tries he found her underwear and pajama drawers. He picked out shorts and a t-shirt and underwear. When he turned around, he noticed she was still staring at the same spot that she was just a few minutes ago. He walks over to the bed and kneels down in front of her. He unbuttons the white vest and removes it. He motions her to lift her arms and removes the yellow tank top. She was now looking at him. He looks up at her, asking a silent question. She nods. He moves his hands to her back to unclasp her bra, but keeps his eyes on hers. He grabs the t-shit and slips it over her head. He moves his hands lower and unbuttons and unzips her shorts. He pulls them down along with her underwear and looks back into her eyes to show her that he isn't taking advantage of her. He quickly grabs for her underwear and puts them on her, followed by the pajama shorts. He takes her dirty clothes and throws them in a basket he spots. He takes his shoes off and jeans and walks back over to her. He pushes the covers back, lays her down and gets in next to her. He looks at her and brushes the hair out of her face. He kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up"

She nodded but doesn't close her eyes. She snuggles into him and sighs.

"He hit me."

A/N: Okay, chapter three done! Thank for reading and please tell me what you think! I do much better work when you review!

Paste your document here...


	4. Secrets

A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews! Going back to school on August 22nd so I'm trying to update as much as I can before then!

* * *

August 13th

Bones woke up with something heavy around her waist.

It had been a week since the death of Bones' foster father. Lauren had made her stay home for most of the week to get ready for the funeral that had been on Wednesday. She didn't get to see Booth much because she was taking care of Lauren, but he stayed with her every night. They hadn't talked about what she had said that night one week ago. It made him so angry that someone would lay a hand on her, but he knew what it was like, not wanting to share that part of her life. He knew she would tell him when she was ready, and he would do the same. So when he would stay with her at night, they wouldn't talk. They would just hold each other and hope that the other never leaves.

"Booth?" Bones asks, still groggy from sleep.

"Hmmm" He mumbles and pulls her closer to him.

She smiles, loving the feeling of his strong arms around her. She kissed his neck, then up to his jaw line, and finally his lips. "Booth?"

"Hmm Bones." She said grabbing her hips.

"Wake up sleepy head" She said.

"I could get used to waking up like that." He chuckled.

She sighed. "Hmm me too." She kissed him again.

The kiss was long and passionate. He ran his hands under her t- shirt and up her bare back. She stops kissing him to catch her breath.

"Temperance?" Lauren's voice was heard from the top of the stairs.

Booth and Bones gasp and look at each other wide eyed. Bones mouths 'stay here,' Booth nods and she gets out of the bed.

"Morning Lauren! I'm changing so don't come down! I'll be up in a minute!"

"Okay Sweetheart. I'm making breakfast. You can invite Seeley over to join us if you'd like."

Booth looks over at Bones and gives her a smug grin. She smiles back and says, "Okay, I will!"

She hears the door shut and jumps back into bed.

"So, Mr. Booth, would you like to join us for breakfast?"

He laughed. "Suddenly I'm starving."

Her face grew very serious. "Oh! Then we should feed you right away, I don't want you to be malnourished."

"Not that kind of starving Bones" He chuckled and grabbed her hips for emphasis, and pulled her into his lap.

She giggled and squealed. "Booth! We need to go upst-"

She was shut up with a kiss. After a few more minutes of kissing, Bones broke away.

"Okay seriously Booth we need to go upstairs before Lauren comes back down here."

"Hmm, it's so hard to let you go. I want to be as close to you as possible in every waking minute, and every sleeping minute." He says, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I know the feeling." She whispers.

After one more kiss, Bones gets changed and Booth puts his jeans and jacket back on. Bones walk up first to make sure her foster mother isn't in sight. She motions for Booth to come up and she shuts the door to the basement.

"Hello Seeley. I didn't hear you come in." Lauren says as she walks in the kitchen.

"Oh no? I guess I was pretty quiet. It's nice to see you Mrs. Anderson. How are you doing?" Booth asks with sympathy.

"Better. John was a bad man, but I loved him. It's going to take some time, but I'm going to be okay one day."

He squeezed her hand and nodded. "And you've got this beautiful girl here to help you through it." He says putting his arm around Temperance.

She smiled at Temperance and nodded. "Yes, I do."

Temperance smiled and nodded. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, toast, bacon, and fruit."

"Mmmm, it all smells delicious." Booth says with his mouth watering.

"Lauren you didn't have to do all of this, I could have made breakfast."

She shook her head. "Nope. You've been taking care of me for a week now. It's about time I take care of you, I am your mo- your foster mother."

Bones nodded and they all sat at the table.

When they were all done Bones asked her foster mother what she was doing for the day.

"Well I was going to go out with Friend Joy and have a girl's day out. Would you like to come?"

Bones shakes her head."You have fun with your friend. I'll find something to occupy myself with."

"Okay, if you're sure." Lauren says.

She nodded and began picking up every ones plate.

"Oh, Bones let me help you with that." Booth says as he walks over to the sink.

"I'm going to go get ready for my day." Lauren says as she walks upstairs.

Booth and Bones begin washing the dishes; Booth washing and Bones rinsing. After a few minutes, Booth takes a handful of suds and throws them at Bones.

"Booth!" She says, trying to sound angry, but failing.

She takes her own handful of suds and throws it at him. He retaliates by splashing the dish water on her. She gasps and splashes back. This goes on until both are soaked and laughing extremely hard.

"Bones, you got me all wet!"

"You started it!"

They continued to laugh until Bones noticed how cold she was from the water. Her nipples were straining against her bra, and it was very noticeable. Of course Booth notices and can't look away. He walked forward pinning her between him and the counter. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. Bones responded immediately and put her hands on his chest. He grabs her hips and places her on the counter. She instantly spread her legs and lets him lean into her. Suddenly they hear footsteps from the stairs and break apart quickly. Bones lifts herself off of the counter and straightens her clothes out.

"Okay Tempe, I'm headed out. Have fun today."

"Okay bye Lauren!"

And with that the door closed and they were left to stare at each other.

"That was fun." Bones said simply.

"Yeah." Booth says, still in a daze.

"How about I go change and then we go over to your house and you can change?"

"That sounds good. Don't be too long. I'll miss you too much."

She giggles and goes into the basement.

* * *

After she showered and changed they headed next door. When they walked in and Pops had just finished making breakfast for himself.

"There you are squirt. And hello miss Temperance it's nice to see you again. How are you sweetheart?"

**Flashback: August 9****th****- ****_John Anderson's wake_**

_"Pops I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Temperance Brennan. Bones this is my grandfather, Pops."_

_"Very nice to meet you." Bones said _

_ "Hi there sweetheart. I wish we could've met on better terms, but it's nice to meet you. You can call me Hank."_

_"Okay Hank."_

_Bones shakes his hand and smiles. He looked like a very sweet man. Booth hadn't told her why he lived with his grandfather, but she wasn't sure if she should ask him, or if she should let him come to her._

_"I'll go get us some drinks." Booth says as he walks into the kitchen. They both nod._

_"I'm sorry for your loss Temperance" Hank condoles while they make their way to an empty couch_

_"We weren't that close" Temperance said, not looking him in the eyes._

_"You still lost someone sweetheart. That's rough. Trust me; I know."_

_"He wasn't my real father."_

_"I know."_

_Bones looks up at this. "How?"_

_"The Andersons and I have been neighbors for years. I would've noticed a beautiful young lady like you before now."_

_She smiled._

_"Listen, I know I don't know you very well, but I can tell that you are struggling with this." She looks away. "You don't have to say anything, just listen. My grandson over there," He points into the kitchen where Booth is getting the drinks. "He's a good kid; a good man. Let him in. I promise he won't disappoint you. And if you need it, he'll hold you." _

_She smiled at that last part, knowing that Booth had been sneaking into her house and comforting her that entire week. _

_She nodded and said "Okay."_

_He grabbed her hand and nodded himself._

**End of flashback**

She smiled at the old man. "I'm good Hank, how are you?"

"Oh, you know. Getting older."

"Of course you are. A person can't simply stop getting older by force of will alone. If that were true I would imagine you would have tried to stop before now."

"Bones." Booth warns.

Hank laughs. "No I like her. She's real. She's got balls."

"Well, ovaries actually." Bones corrects.

"Alright you got a pair of steel ovaries."

Booth cringes. "Okay! So Pops, what are you doing today?"

Hank laughs at his prudish grandson.

"I'm going golfing with Kirby today. I won't be back till around 5. Your brother need to be picked up from Jeremy's at 3."

"Okay Pops." Booth says as he goes to sit on the couch.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, after Hank had left Booth and bones were left to do whatever until 3:00. They were sitting on the couch watching T.V, although neither was actually watching. Bones was wrapped up in her thoughts and Booth was watching Bones.

"How you doing there Bones?" Booth asks.

When she doesn't answer he puts a hand on her thigh and she is broken from her trance.

"I'm sorry Booth, did you say something?"

He put his arm around her. "Talk to me baby."

She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "This is all very confusing for me."

"What is?"

She sat up and looked at him. "John Anderson beat me every day that I was with them. He was nothing to me. I mean why should I feel bad about him dying when he did that to me?"

"He caused a lot of pain. He never had to answer for it. As far as anybody knows, he was a good man who took in a foster child and took care of his wife." He said gently.

She stood up in anger. "But he wasn't! He was not a good man! Not to me! Or to Lauren! He was bad." She was angry and trying not to burst out into tears, but it wasn't working. Tears of anger and sadness and confusion began to roll down her cheeks. "What's wrong with me? Why am I never good enough for anyone?"

Booth stood up and grabbed her face gently. "Temperance, don't ever think you're not good enough for anyone. John Anderson wasn't good enough for you. You weren't the problem, he was. You are an amazing, intelligent beautiful girl, and anyone who has the pleasure to know you is just so lucky. I can't tell you how much your presence makes my day better. I can't even describe to you how much you mean to me."

She looked into his eyes and saw the truth in them. She nodded and laid her head on his chest. "Booth, if I knew how to convey my feelings for you right now I would, but I don't think I know how."

He tipped her chin up and said, "Then let's learn together. Okay? Let's learn together."

She nodded again and he leaned down to kiss her. It was a simple kiss, but it was full of meaning. He wanted to take every ounce of pain she had and take it away from her, and she wanted to hold onto him and never let go.

They sat back down on the couch with Bones on Booth's lap, because neither wanted any space between them. After a few minutes of just sitting in silence, Bones finally asks the question that she'd wanted to ask all week.

"Why do you and your brother live with your grandfather, Booth?" Bones asked in a quiet voice.

He went ridged all over, and she noticed.

She rubbed his cheek and looked up at him. "You can tell me Seeley. I won't tell anyone."

He nodded. "I know."

He waited a minute to say anything, and then spoke.

"My dad, see he was in the army. He was a good man, but when he got back he was, uh- he changed."

Bones was nodding, listening intently.

"He started to drink a lot, and he wouldn't come home most nights. My mom put up with it for a while, but uh, she left. She couldn't take it anymore. I don't blame her. My dad was getting really bad. The nights that he would just drink in the house; I could hear screaming and yelling and things crashing, but uh, I didn't go down." He shut his eyes in shame and sighed.

"Booth, none of that was your fault. You were just a boy." Bones soothed as she stroked his face.

He nodded and continued his story. "After mom left, my dad; he got worse. Since my mom wasn't there to take a beating he started to hit me a Jared. I took most of the beatings, you know, protecting my brother. We tried so hard not to make him angry." Tears were rolling down his cheeks at that point and Bones was swiping then away trying to hold back her own.

"One day, my Dad got really bad. He was beating me harder than he ever had. All I remember was the front door opening, and then everything went black."

Bones' tears were falling now, but she didn't take her or her hands off of Booth.

"I woke up in the hospital three days later and Pops said that we were coming to live with him here in D.C. I never saw my dad again."

Bones nodded, not knowing what to say, so she just hugged him.

"I don't want you to think I'm like my dad" He said vehemently. "I would never touch you like that. Just the idea of it makes me sick. I promise I would never do that."

"I know Booth, I trust you, unconditionally." She said softly.

He nodded and held her tighter.

She sighed and whispered, "What a pair."

A/N: Okay so there's chapter 4! I really hope you like it! If you don't like it, please let me know so I can put your opinions into my writing process.


	5. Secrets and Sluts

A/N: I don't own Bones! Shall we proceed?

* * *

August 15th

Booth, Bones and Jared were on their way to school on Monday morning. Booth reached for Bones' hand and smiled when she squeezed back. It had been two weeks since they'd met, but they both felt like it had been much longer.

"You know, that's really irritating." Jared says from the back seat.

"What are you talking about?" Booth asks in confusion.

"You guys do this thing where you have a conversation without talking. It's freaky!"

"Then don't look at us!" Booth retorted.

"Booth." Bones warned.

"What? He's nosy!"

She just sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

When they got to school after dropping off Jared Booth looked at Bones.

"The basketball team has a meeting this morning during first period, so I'll see you in second?"

She nodded and got out of the car. They hugged and kissed and went their separate ways.

* * *

On her way to biology Brennan stops to go to the bathroom. While in the stall, she hears girls coming in and laughing.

One girl says, "I swear Hannah; I don't know what you were thinking dumping Seeley like that. He seemed perfect for you."

"Too much baggage. I mean yeah he's sexy and nice, but he has way too much boring sappy shit he complains about. I guess that's why he and that new foster kid are together; they have something to complain about together. I bet she's a slut. Booth doesn't date squares. I mean I pretty much had to blow him on the first date. I'm sure she's done way more though. I mean do you remember when he dated Rebecca? The pregnancy scare? I heard he made her have an abortion."

Bones gasps as she listens to the things being said about her boyfriend.

"Well I'm sure that foster freak is just easy, but I hop she's careful; because apparently Seeley can be pretty forceful. But hey, maybe she likes it rough."

The girls laugh and exit the bathroom, leaving Bones in silence. She is so stunned at what she heard; she doesn't know what to do. Finally she hears the bell ring and she rushes to biology.

* * *

She couldn't focus on the material in class. All of her thoughts we centered on Booth. Logically she knew believing some idiotic girls in a bathroom over her own boyfriend, but the things they said scared of her. _Would Booth push me into something? Did he really get someone pregnant? Make her have an abortion? _She shook her head. _I need to talk to him._

The bell rang and she quickly made her way out of the classroom and into the hallway. She had every intention of talking to Booth rationally, but when she saw him all rational flew out the window. She remembered how much she trusted him, how much she told him about herself. He had obviously not told her things about his romantic past.

She felt tears burning in her eyes and refused to let him see them, so she ran the other direction. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she couldn't talk to him like this. Suddenly she wasn't a rational human being; she was a teenage girl that was moody and irrational. She ran right out the door continued until she was in the woods on the other side of the building. She sat down by a tree and burst into tears. _This is so irrational!_ She takes her cell phone out. She scrolled to Angela's name and texted:

_Angie, I need you. SOS._

Almost instantly Angela replies and says: _Where are you? I'll come get you._

Bones texts back saying_: In the woods outside of the school._

Moments later Bones' screen lights up and says: _Coming._

* * *

When Angela finally gets out of her class, she runs out into the woods to find Brennan.

"Bren?"

"Over here Ange."

Angela runs over to her best friend and kneels beside her.

"Brenn, sweetie, what happened?"

"I'm being irrational." Bones says simply.

"Well I kinda figured that when you told me you were out in the woods when class is going on. Talk to me Brennan." She takes her hand and sits down beside her.

"I heard some girls in the bathroom talking about Booth pressuring the girls that he dates to have sex with them. They also said that he got a girl named Rebecca pregnant. Made her have an abortion! And this girl Hannah said that she had to 'blow him' on the first date, and I don't even know what that means! I mean, what if all of that's true, Ange?" Bones was crying now.

Angela takes both of Brennan's hands and says "Honey, I heard the rumor about the pregnancy scare, but I'm almost positive that they were only rumors. And, Brenn, you need to talk to him about this. You won't know what's true until you talk to _him."_

Brennan looks at Angela and says "I don't want to lose him."

"If it's meant to be, then you won't."

Bones scoffed, "I don't believe in fate."

"Do you believe in Booth?"

Brennan looks away. "More than anything."

"Then you need to have faith in what kind of man he is."

Bones nods and gets up.

"Come on Brennan, let's just go home for the day."

Bones goes wide eyed and says, "Angela, I missed most of the week last week. I need to go to class."

Angela shakes her head and drags her to the parking lot.

"Your teachers will understand sweetie. I promise."

Reluctantly, Brennan nods.

* * *

Hours later after Angela drops Bones off at her house it is 4:00.

Brennan goes to the bathroom to find out she started her period. She sighs. _This is probably why I was so moody today._ She goes to get a tampon out of the drawer, but realizes there are none. She grabs a back up pad and goes to text Lauren.

_Hey, I just got my period and I'm out of tampons, can you stop at the drug store and get me some?_

She presses send and freezes. "Shit!" she says, realizing she had just sent the text to Booth's phone and not Lauren's.

"Is there an unsend button!?" she looks frantically. Finally she just decides to text Booth again.

_Booth, I'm so sorry. That text was meant for Lauren. Not you._

Suddenly, she gets a bad cramp, worse than her normal ones. She winces at the pain and takes deep breaths.

Her phone beeps and she sees a text from Booth. She thought she was going to die of embarrassment. Reluctantly, she reads the text.

_Okay. I've got the tampons, some ice cream, and some pain killers. Do you need anything else, baby?_

She looks at her phone with a surprised expression. Was he serious? Did he really buy all that stuff for her?

Quickly she texted back: _No. Thank you, Booth._

She shuts her phone and goes upstairs to clean the kitchen.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Booth knocks on Bones' front door. She opens it and smiles shyly at him.

"Heya Bones. Where were you today?"

"Hi. Uh I went home early." She says, looking down in embarrassment.

He nods, thinking is was because of her womanly issues and said, "I got your stuff." He hands her one bag.

"Thanks." She says quietly, still not looking up.

She takes the bag and disappears into the bathroom. He goes into the kitchen and puts the ice cream on the counter and takes out the pain medicine. He shakes out two and pours a glass of water. He goes onto the living room and plugs in the heating pad he brought over from his house. He goes back into the kitchen and scoops some ice cream into a bowl. When Bones walks back in the kitchen she stands awkwardly.

"Here," He hands her the pain killers. "Take two of these and go wait for me on the couch.

She nodded and left the kitchen. She was trying so hard to be mad at him, but he was being so sweet. She didn't know how she was going to confront him.

He puts the ice cream up, grabs the bowl, and heads to the living room. He sees her sitting on the couch and walks over to her.

"Okay. Here is some of your favorite ice cream." He hands her the bowl. "And look what I got." He pulls a DVD from behind his back.

"The Mummy. 1939?" She asks. He nods.

"Booth, that's my favorite movie."

"I know."

"But how?"

"You told me about it when we were talking about why you want to be an anthropologist."

"And you remembered?" She asked, surprised.

"Of course."

"Do you remember everything I say?" She jokes.

"Every word." He says seriously.

She smiles and then frowns. "Booth, will you come sit down? We need to talk."

Booth's expression turned worried as he walked over to his girlfriend.

He sits down and she begins. "I was in the bathroom this morning and I overheard a conversation between a few girls about you."

He nodded. "And what did they say?"

She took a deep breath. "One girl named Hannah said that she practically had to 'blow you' on the first date. She also said that you had sex with a girl and she got pregnant, but you made her have an abortion. And she said that you're very pushy when it comes to sex and stuff, and that's probably why you're dating me." She shuddered just saying that last part. "I really don't want to believe all of that because I – I feel very strongly for you, but I need you to tell me."

He looked horrified. "Okay, first of all Hannah is my slutty ex- girlfriend who broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with her. She wanted to do some pretty intense things on the first date and I wasn't ready for all of that, but I let her give me a- uh- blow job on the first date just so she wouldn't complain the whole time. I regretted it as soon as I ya know, came. Secondly, Rebecca told everyone she was pregnant with my baby because she wanted to get back at me for breaking up with her for cheating on me. If she ever was pregnant and had an abortion it wasn't my baby. And I would never pressure a girl, especially you, into sex or anything else. Just the thought of that makes me sick. I'm not proud of a lot of things I did before I met you but I would never make you do something you didn't want to do."

When he was done, he continued to look into her eyes.

"And you're not just dating me to have sex?" She asks in a quiet voice.

"Temperance, if I wanted some slutty little Barbie to have sex with, I would be dating Hannah. " He saw her flinch at the suggestion and quickly added, "I don't want that. I only want you. I want the funny, quirky, intelligent, beautiful girl that I fell in l- that I know. She's all I want." He smiled and cupped her cheek. And whispered in her ear, "She's all I need."

There were tears in her eyes when she finally wrapped her arms around him and kiss his lips. "I knew those girls were mistaken. I knew you weren't _that_ guy."

"How'd you know?"

"Because, I believe in you."

He smiled and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Later they were sitting together on the couch with his arm around her. While watching the movie, Temperance gets a terrible cramp; possibly the worst one she had ever had. She grabs her stomach and whimpers.

Booth leans up and grabs her. "Baby what's wrong? Are you in plain?"

She nods and speaks through the pain. "Cramps."

He remembers the heating pad on the other side of the couch and quickly gets up and grabs it.

"Baby, will you stand up for me for just a second?"

She nods and slowly gets up wincing at the pain. He lays himself on the couch, on his side, and tells her to come lay next him. She lay with her back against his front and he gently lays the heating pad right under her belly button. She sighs in relief as the warmth relieves the cramps. He kisses her head and wraps an arm protectively over where the heating pad is placed.

"How's that?" He whispers in her ear.

"Mmm, much better. I could very possibly have the most caring boyfriend on this planet." she moans out.

He chuckles. "Just taking care of you. I'll always take care of you. You know that? No matter what happens, I'll always be here."

She turns her head to look him in the eyes. "That's the first time someone's said that to me and I actually believed them." He kisses her gently and she turns back around.

Soon she falls asleep with her hands intertwined with his. He just watches her sleep and kisses her hair.

"I love you Temperance Brennan."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a couple of days! I'm a busy girl! But thanks for reading and PLEASE tell me what you think! I love all of my readers, but I especially love my reviewers.


	6. 1,000 Ways to Say I Love You

A/N: Here's chapter 6! :)

Saturday, August 27th

It had been two weeks since he told her he loved her. She was asleep and didn't hear him say it, and he felt guilty; guilty that he was keeping it from her. He wanted to tell her, but didn't know how; he'd never said it to a girl before. She was coming over tonight, and he was planning on telling her. He had a very romantic evening planned and it was going to be perfect. He had gotten Pops and Jared to stay at his Aunt's for the weekend so there would be no interruptions. He was frantically straightening everything to make sure it was in its place when the doorbell rang.

He took a deep breath. _You can do this. _He walked over to the door and opened it, and what stood there was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Sure she was always beautiful, and always took his breath away with those eyes, but what she was wearing sent jolts all through his body.

She had on a light blue dress that came up just above her knee. Her hair was down and fully curled. Her smell, _oh_ her smell; it was like heaven. Her pale flawless skin shined slightly in the moonlight coming from outside and her face was lightly touched with makeup.

She shivered slightly and it broke him from his trance. "Oh, sorry Bones come in!" He grabbed her hand and led her into the candle lit kitchen. When he got the he turned around to look at her again. He ran his index finger over her cheek and said, "Temperance, you're so beautiful."

She gasps at the feather light touch of his finger and looks in his eyes. She sees awe, and desire.

"Thank you. So are you." She whispers.

He chuckles at the fact that she just called him beautiful, but he would let it slide. Tonight was about love.

"So shall we sit?" he asks pulling her chair out for her. She nods and takes a seat. He goes over to the counter and grabs their plates that he made especially. He made pasta and he was sure she was going to love it.

"You know," She began. "You've cooked quite a few meals for me. Maybe I should start trying to even the score."

He chuckled. "No score. I love cooking for you. Plus I am an excellent cook!" He gave her a smug grin.

"I have to agree, your culinary skills are quite impressive. However, I would really like to cook for you. You've been doing so much for me since we met. I feel like I should do something for you."

He took her hands. "Every day that I get to see you, touch you, kiss you; that's more than enough. Besides, taking care of you is something that makes me happy. Very happy."

"In normal circumstances, I would argue that I am very capable of taking care of myself, but because you are Seeley Booth and I cannot say no to you, I must compromise." She gave him a sweet grin.

"That's good." He says

They sit in comfortable silence for some time while they eat their dinner. When they were both done he took their plates and set the in the sink. When he comes back he has two small plates with chocolate cake on them. He gives her one and sets one in front of him.

"Dig in, Bones." He says.

And she does. She takes a large bite and moans her appreciation. "Mmmm Booth this is delicious."

"Thanks."

His pants tightened slightly at the sounds she was making. _Stop thinking about that! Tonight is about confessing your love for her; not that!_

Shaking away those thoughts, he looked at her. He smiled at how innocent she looked. He knew he didn't deserve someone like her, but he loved her. He loved her more than he ever thought possible.

After desert they move to the couch; the couch where he would confess all. They sat down and he took her hand.

"Bones, there's something I have to tell you."

Bones looked at him in the eye and nodded.

"I know we've only been dating for about three weeks but I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you're going to react."

Bones looked very worried and started to look away. "You're breaking up with me." She says.

"What? NO, oh God Bones no, never."

She relaxed a little bit and then looked confused. "Then what is it, Booth? You can tell me."

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Temperace, I love you."

She gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't speak for a moment, because she was still in shock, but then she finally spoke.

"You love me?" She asked in awe.

He nodded, at a loss for words. He thought she was going to run.

But she didn't run. She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Booth. I'm trying to be rational and be objective, but I can't. It scares me so much, but I- I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. I don't think I could survive losing you. You mean so much to me. I love you, Booth. I love you." She threw herself into his embrace and kissed his lips again. Booth was so surprised at her words he didn't respond right away, but when he felt her tongue enter his mouth he took control. One of his hands went into her silky hair, and his other hand went to her back. He laid her down on the couch and continued kissing her. He wanted to take the relationship slow, but he wanted her so much it hurt. His hand ran up her stomach and he cupped her breast and she gasped in his mouth.

After a moment he whispered in her ear, "Let's go upstairs."

She knew what he meant, and she was scared, but she trusted him and she knew he would never pressure her in to **anything**. She nodded and they made their way to the bedroom. When they got there, Booth shut the door behind them and softly pushed her up against it. He put a knee between her legs and she gasped.

He heard her gasp and felt guilty. Maybe this isn't what she wanted to do. Maybe he had misread her signals. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "Temperance, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You know that, right?"

She nodded, but continued kissing him. He took that as permission to go a little further. He took both hands and grabbed onto the zipper on the back of her dress. He stopped kissing her to ask her if it was okay, but before he could, she nodded. "It's okay." She said, and he unzipped her.

Her silky blue dress fell to the floor and he drank in her sight. She had on a black panty and bra set, and she looked breathtaking.

"Temperance." He gasped.

He walked them over to the bed until her knees hit the edge. She began unbuttoning his shirt and he was kissing her neck. When she unbuttoned the last button, he shrugged out of his shirt and she sat down. She looked up at him with amorous eyes and began working on his belt buckle. She slid his belt off and unbuttoned his pants. She pushed them down his legs and his erection sprung to life. She gasped and looked up at him. He sat down next to her and cupped her face. "Remember; we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"I want to." He nodded. "I mean, I don't think I'm ready to have _sex _but I'm ready for, you know, _other things."_

He nodded. "Just tell me what you want baby."

"Touch me" she whispered.

He nodded and kissed her while lowering her onto the bed. His hands snaked around to unclasp her bra. He pulled the straps down and finally removed it. He instantly latched his lips onto a nipple and she gasped in pleasure.

"Oh! That- that feels- Ohhh!"

He smiled against her breast and moved a hand down to the waist band of her panties. He slipped his hand inside and felt her heat. He kissed his way up to her neck and began to suck. She moaned as she grabbed his erections through his boxers and stroked. He Bucked into her hand and moaned. She pushed a finger into her tight heat and then a second. She gasped, and slipped her hand into his boxers and stroked him faster.

"Temperance." He moaned. He was nearing his peak and knew he needed to bring her there first. He moved his thumb to her clit and circled it. Temperance arched her back and screamed out.

"SEELEY! Oh my God!"

"Temperance! Ah!" He said as he came in her hand.

They both brought each other down from their highs and slowly stopped their movements. They were both breathing incredibly heavy. He was the first to speak.

"Are you okay?" He asks, slipping his fingers out of her core.

She nodded, in a daze.

"Wow." She said. "That was just. Wow."

He chuckled. "Did I render Miss Temperance Brennan speechless?"

She smiled. "That was the first time I ever- I mean that was just amazing."

"Tell me about it" He said, rolling over to the side and taking her with him.

She snuggled into him and a thought occurred to her. "I'm sorry I wasn't ready to have sex tonight. I'm just, I don't know, scared I guess."

He shook his head. "Don't even say that. Tonight was the best night of my life. Sex or no sex; when I'm with you, I can't think straight. Sometimes I love you so much I can't breathe."

She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I love you too." And she kissed his cheek.

After a little while she spoke. "I have to get home." She whispered.

"Stay with me tonight." He said simply.

"But Lauren is expecting me."

"She'll understand. Just stay here, please."

She sighed and nodded. "Okay."

A/N: I hope everyone liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. The Talk

A/N: I'm sorry it's been forever since I've upated, but I just starte my sophomore year of high school, and I've had SO much to do. From homeowork, to getiing my driver's license, to my soccer practices! My schedule is so hectic that it's hard to find time to write, but I promise I'll do better! Also, only one person reviewed last chapter, and I know more than one person read it, so please review, even if you hate it. All reviews are welcome! XOXO

September 20th 3:00 A.M

Bones lay in her bed, restless, into the morning hours. So much was on her mind that she couldn't make herself fall into slumber. It had been nearly a month since she and Booth had confessed their love to one another and since they had shown each other that love. They had done more "experiments" with the new development in their relationship, and she was _very_ satisfied. But, still, she find herself awake at 3 A.M thinking about what she wanted. She wanted more; more of Booth. He was like a drug to her. Even the smallest time apart between the two made her feel lifeless. She was ready; ready to take the next step with Booth. Ready for _it._

Sex. She continued to say the word in her mind, as if continuing to say it would make it sound more natural, but it didn't. She was sixteen, and the only person she'd ever been with was Booth. How could she know if she was ready or not? That's the question she continued to ask herself. _How do I know I'm ready?_ She sighed and continued her internal debate. She didn't really have anyone to talk to about this. There was Angela, of course, but Brennan had seen her best friend's romantic relationships, and she didn't know if she was the best person to confide in on this particular subject. There was her foster mother, whom she had become quite close to over the past few weeks, but she still wasn't comfortable enough with her to talk about _this._

And then it clicked.

_Booth. _She thought.

Of course. She could talk to Booth. He was always there for her and never judged her. For _anything._ And who else was there to talk to? It was about the two of them; of course he should be the one she talks to.

She went to where her phones charged and sent Booth a text, hoping her wasn't sleeping.

"Hey, I really need to talk to you about something important. Can you meet me out by the creek behine the houses please?" And she pressed send.

About a minute later came the reply.

"Sure baby. Are you alright? You're worrying me."

She smiled at the text. _Always thinking of me._ She thought to herself.

"Nothing's really wrong. I just need to discuss something with you."

"Okay meet you in five."

When Brennan put on her shoes and quietly exited her home without waking Lauren, she made her way to the creek.

The creek was a place they had claimed as their own. They would come out here at night and just lay together, and sometimes "experiment." She spotted Booth waiting for her at the edge of the creek with a blanket for them to sit on. When he saw her he smiled.

"Hey." He grabbed her and out a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hi." She said, happy to see him, but a little wary about the topic she knew she had to discuss with him.

He sat down and grabbed her hand indicating he wanted her to do the same. She sat down in between his legs with her back against his stomach. Her brushed his fingers through her and whispered in her ear.

"What's on your mind, Bones?"

She took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to think- I mean it's not that I, well I uhm…" She was blushing now and Booth looked confused. He turned her cheek so he could look at her in the eye.

"Bones, whatever it is, you can tell me. I love you and nothing you say is going to change that." He said stroking her cheek.

She nodded and took another deep breath. Then oh-so quietly, she said "Have you thought about making love to me?"

She was so embarrassed at how the question sounded. It sounded as if she was trying to seduce him or something of that nature. Booth remained calm even though he was screaming inside. He knew this was embarrassing for her, and he didn't want to make it worse.

"Yes, I have. Have _you_ thought about making love to _me_?"

Slowly she nodded. "I can't get enough of you, Booth. I need more of you. I want to be with you in _that_ way."

Booth nodded, still stroking a hand though her hair. "I will give you anything Bones, and you can take whatever you want. I'm ready for you. I'm ready to have you in _that_ way too."

He was internally exploding but still he remained calm.

"Okay." she nodded and turned her whole boy to face him. "So we're going to do this?"

He chuckled, "I guess so."

"But not now." She said adamantly.

"Of course not." He shook his head.

Then his prudish way finally slipped through his calm exterior. "Um, Bones? Are you um- you know…. Uhm on the pill?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet anyway. I want to talk to Lauren and see if it can be arranged."

He nodded.

"Do you have condoms?" She asked bluntly, and his eyes went wide.

"I uh- No I don't. I was waiting until we got to that point. But I guess now we have."

She nodded. "Well you could buy some tomorrow and we could go out and, you know."

He nearly died when that came out of her mouth. He loved this girl so much, and wanted her so much it made him crazy.

"Okay."

"Okay" She repeated.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He whispered in her ear, kissing her earlobe.

She moaned and said. "For wanting to have sex with you?"

"No Bones, well yes there's that, but so much more. There's your creamy white skin, the way you taste, how good you smell, the way I melt in your deep blue eyes. I can't tell you every reason, because we'd be here forever, but let me tell you Temperance Brennan. You are cherished. Cherished."

She was in tears now. "How did I get so lucky?" She whispered through her tears.

"No luck. Only perfection." He kissed her temple.

"I love you." She told him whole-heartedly.

"And I love you. Forever."

"Forever."

And just like that, she learned how to love again.


	8. The Act

A/N: Okay, so here's the big chapter! I'm really sorry if any of this is inaccurate, but I'm 15 and still a virgin, so not my area of expertise.

Booth pulled up to the drug store and parked his car. His palms were sweaty and his cheeks were flush. _Come on. How old am I? Be a man!_

He continued to talk to himself as he walked into the store. As soon as he walked in he tensed up. There was an elderly woman at the cashier station and he recognized her. Her name was Rose; one of Hank's "lady friends". He cringed at the thought of buying condoms from her, but he knew he couldn't chicken out. The woman he loved was waiting for him, at home, to take her virginity. He took a deep breath and made his way to the condom isle. Once there, he stared at the many different brands and sizes. What size was he? How many should he get? He picked up a box that said regular and for her pleasure. He should one that said it's for her pleasure, right? He nodded to himself and quickly walked to the checkout counter, desperate to get out of there. He ducked his head and didn't look at the old woman in the eye as he sat the box on the counter, but the woman recognized him instantly.

"Seeley? Is that you?" the woman questions.

He reluctantly looks up. "Uh, yeah. Hi Rose."

"Well hi there! How are you today?"

"I'm good, thank you for asking. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I'm sort of in a hurry." He said, blushing a deep red.

"Oh, I see." She said, spotting the condoms.

"Uh yeah. So if you could just ring those up…"

"Of course dear. Is it your first time?" She asks with a knowing smile.

"Is it that obvious?"

She chuckles. "I've been working here for years and I can always tell the first timers apart from everyone else."

He smiled at this. "I had no clue what to get, so I just got the one that said regular. I didn't wanna take too long. My girlfriends waiting…."

"Is it her first time too?" She asked

He nodded.

"Go slow. Be gentle. That's all a girl really wants her first time. But listen to what she's telling you."

Again, he nodded, planning on taking he advice.

He gave her his money and took the box.

"Good luck!" She yells as he walks to the exit.

He says a quiet thank you and runs to his truck.

On the way home he goes over everything that is supposed to happen tonight. He is supposed to go to Bones' house at 9 and they are going to hang out for a while since Lauren was at her sisters for the weekend. He wondered what Bones was doing just then.

7:00 P.M- Bones' house

"Ange, I'm freaking out here." Bones tells her best friend as she searches through her closet for the perfect outfit.

"I mean, why am I freaking about what I'm going to wear? He's just going to take it of me anyway." She says frantically.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down." Angela says, putting her hands on Bones' shoulders.

Bones nodded and took a deep breath. "What am I so worked up about? It's just sex."

"Yeah, sex for the first time with the guy you _love_." Angela said with a knowing look.

Temperance tilted her head. "Well, when you put it like that…"

"Honey, this is a huge night, and I understand why you're freaking out, but you need to take a minute and just breathe."

Brennan sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'm losing my virginity tonight. _Tonight._ What if I do the wrong thing, or something? Or, what if he doesn't think I look good? I'm scared." She said, an ashamed look on her face.

Angela shook her head. "Everyone's scared when it's their first time. It's something new. But let me ask you something. Do you love Booth?"

"Completely." She smiled to herself.

"Do you trust him?"

Again, Brennan nodded; smiling to herself.

"Then I think you'll be okay. Booth loves you, and I think he really wants to prove it to you." Angela said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ange!" Brennan said, nudging her best friend.

"Just speaking the truth sweetie." She giggled. "So, do you think you're ready?" Ange asked seriously.

"I think so."

8:57 P.M

Booth was smoothing his shirt down in front of Bones' front door. He had a single rose in his hand and condom in pocket. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hi." She said innocently.

He smiled and walked in. "Hey"

They both walked into the living room and sat on the couch. It was slightly awkward, but not unbearable. They were both incredibly nervous. Brennan was nervous because she was going to lose her virginity. Booth was nervous because he knew he was going to hurt Bones in the process of losing his virginity.

"I'm nervous." She blurted out.

"Me too." He agreed.

"But it's okay. I trust you."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was reassuring and comforting for both of them. He broke away and stood up. He led her into the basement, her hand in his. Once down the steps, he turned and looked at her.

"I love you, and if you want to stop at anytime, just tell me, okay?"

She nodded. "I love you too. So much."

He leaned down and took her lips with his. They kissed for a few moments before Booth swiped his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Their tongues danced with each other while they slowly moved to the bed. He grabbed onto the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. He was met with a red lacey push up bra that her breasts almost spilled out of. He instantly grew harder and kissed the top of each breast oh-so gently. She moaned slightly while pulling his shirt off. He started working on her jeans. He crouched down onto his knees and pulled her pants down to her ankles. He smoothed his hands up her legs and around to her bottom. He kissed her inner thigh. She moaned, but pulled him back up. It instantly moved his arms around to her back and unclasped her bra. It dropped to the floor and he kissed her neck, then her clavicle, then her right breast, then the left.

"Booth." She moaned.

He kissed all the way back up to her lips, and as if handling the most precious thing in the world, laid her down on the bed. He stood back up and undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He looked in her eyes and saw lust mixed with fear. He stopped for a moment and asked her a question with his eyes. When she nodded, he continued to undress. When he was in nothing but is boxers he sat down next to her. He ran his fingertips down her body and she shuddered.

"So beautiful." He murmured, kissing his way down her body. He stopped at her breasts and sucked on each nipple for a moment, then continued his way down. He reached her panties and pulled the down. He threw them into the floor of scattered clothing and spread her legs gently. He kissed up her right thigh and nipped slightly, then soothed the bite with his tongue. He could smell her arousal and went straight to the source. He kissed her pink flesh and she squealed. "Oh, Booth!"

He licked up her slit and circled her clit. She moaned louder and he picked up the pace as he stuck two fingers into her core. He knew she was close, so he curled his fingers to his her G-spot and she shattered instantly.

"BOOTH! OH- OH YES, BOOOOTH!"

He felt the fluttering in her core subside and pulled his fingers out. He licked her juices off and moved back up to kiss her mouth before he got up to find his pants pocket. Soon he returned with a condom and sat down he opened the packet. Once it was on he turned to look at his Bones. She was still flush from her orgasm, but she looked nervous again. He rubbed her cheek and spoke soothingly.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded vehemently and pulled him on top of her. "Make love to me, Seeley."

He nodded and lined himself up at her core. Looking in her eyes, he slowly and gently pushed into her. She was so tight and wet, it took all the strength he had, not to thrust all the way into her. Slowly pushing in, he feels something stopping him. She looks scared and says, "It's okay." With that he slowly pushes further and feels something break. She squeals out in pain and blood trickles from her core. Booth face is guilt ridden when he says, "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you." There are tears falling from her eyes, but she nods and says, "Just give me a second. I'll be okay."

"Okay." He said, still feeling terrible.

She adjusts to his size and starts to feel pleasure mixed with the pain.

"Okay, you can move." She says.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you anymore." He says, stroking her cheek.

"It's okay. It feels good now."

He nodded and gently started to move. Her walls were clenching around him and he was in heaven. The warm tight wet sensation was almost too much for him. He began to go slightly faster, pumping in and out of her core. Bones was feeling a strange mix between great pleasure, and great pain, but she liked it. She scratched her nails down his back and kissed his neck. "Booth." She moaned, signaling her impending release.

"Oh God Bones, I'm close."

"Me too." She gasped out.

Soon, Booth felt the fluttering of Bones' walls and heard he loud scream, which set him off. A mixture of each other's and the almighty's names were said as they reached their peak together. Bones felt something foreign enter her but she didn't care. She was in pure bliss.

Moments later, they both stop thrusting and look into each other's eyes, panting. Booth kisses Brennan's hairline, then her cheek, and finally her lips.

"Bones, are you okay? Did I hurt you anymore?" He asked, ashamed that he'd hurt her in the first place.

Bones laughed. "Booth, that was the most pleasurable experience I've ever had. While it was pretty painful in the beginning, you made up for it in the end. Although, I'm fairly certain that I'll be quite sore in the morning."

Booth frowned. "I'm sorry baby. I'll make you breakfast in the morning and bring you whatever you want so you don't have to get out of bed. I don't want to ever see you in pain again." He said, stroking her cheek.

She chuckled. "So you're going to be my slave tomorrow?"

"I'll be whatever you want." He said seriously.

She just laughed.

He finally pulled out of her and sat up to take the condom off, but realized there was nothing in it. There was only a hole at the very tip. Booth looked down at Bones' still open legs and saw a single stream of white liquid trickle out of her core. _Oh, no. shit. Shit. Shit!_

"Uh, Bones?"

"Hm?"

"I think uh.. I think the condom broke."

She sat up abruptly and said, "What?!"

He looked guilty and said, "I'm sorry. I must have put it on wrong."

She sat for a moment and then nodded. "It's okay. I mean, it was only one time.

He looked up at her. "Bones, I should've double checked it. I promise it won't happen again."

She nodded and kissed him. "Let's go to sleep. You took all the energy out of me." Bones says sleepily.

"I love you, Bones."

"I love you, too." She mumbled already half asleep.

But Booth lay awake staring at the beauty beside him. She was so perfect, he couldn't take it.

"I'll love you forever, Bones. My Bones." He whispered and kissed he cheek.

And he, too, fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review. I'll pick out the best review for this chapter and give a shout out! P.S: You can follow me on twitter: poasbitch


	9. 17 Years

**Please read: **So sorry for the delay! I've had a concussion all week due to a blow to the head and I was slightly confused all week. LOL. I was writing a chapter that skipped three weeks and then realized that it would skip Bones' birthday! So I'm just going to do a quick birthday chapter! And the next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Plus, there is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer reference in this chapter. Do you know what it is? ;)

* * *

September 25

Bones opened her eyes to the sunlight seeping through the window. She remembered that Booth had slept over the night before and reached for his body. When all she felt were the cold sheets she sat up.

"Booth?"

She looked around but he was nowhere to be found. She pushes the covers back and sees a single daffodil with a note tied to it. She picks it up and reads:

_Happy Birthday, Baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but I had to go do some preliminaries for your surprise. I'll be back at 9:30 and we can go enjoy your birthday. Wear something casual. I love you, and I'll see you soon._

XOXO _Booth_

_Ps: I hope you like the daffodil _

She sat the note down and looked at the clock. 8:45. Just enough time to shower and get ready.

* * *

While Tempe was in the shower, she heard someone coming down the steps of the basement.

"Booth?" She shuts off the water and cracks the door open. "Booth, is that you?" She walks out of the bathroom in her towel.

"SURPRISE!" Lauren squeals.

"Oh, Lauren! Hi." She says, nearly having a heart attack.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart! I can't believe you're seventeen! This is so exciting!"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I haven't really celebrated my birthday in a few years." She says, trying to block out the painful memories.

"Well this year is going to be different! What are you and Booth planning on doing today?" She asks, knowing they had something planned.

"I honestly don't know, but he's picking me up at 9:30. Apparently people enjoy surprising me today." She gave Lauren a look, and then smiled.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I've never celebrated my daughter's birthday before and I want to make it special!" She said.

Temperance tensed up. She didn't know what to say to Lauren. She wasn't her mother, but she was the closest thing she had to a mother at the moment.

She smiled and said, "I'm glad you think of me as your daughter, Lauren. And thank you for wanting to make my birthday special."

Lauren hugged her and said, "I know you may not think of me as a mom, but I'm so glad I have you in my life."

After their hug, Lauren said, "Okay, I'll let you get ready. And by the way; why did you think Booth was coming down here?" She gave her a knowing look.

"Well. I uh. Well, you see…"

"Oh save it Tempe, I was a teenager once too. I know he sneaks down here quite a bit. You're not fooling anybody." She smirked and walked back up the stairs.

Bones looked shocked and stood there for a moment. _She knows?_

She shook the thoughts away and looked at the time; 9:00. Booth would be there in 30 minutes and she needed to get ready.

* * *

Booth pulled into Bones' driveway at 9:25. He walked up to the door and knocked. Lauren came to the door and smiled.

"Well hello, Seeley. I see you decided to knock before you came in this time." Lauren said with a playful smile.

Booth looked horrified and said, "Oh, I um, I didn't mean to.."

She held her hand up. "I'm just messing with you Seeley." She said, amused that both kids were equally embarrassed.

"Mrs. Anderson, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you in any way." He said ducking his head.

"No worries. Just don't do anything stupid." She warned him as she walked into the living room

In his head he remembered that he already had, but he let it go. Just then, Bones walked up the steps.

"Good morning, Booth." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"Morning, Bones. Did you know that Lauren knows I come over at night?" He asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah. She just hinted to me. I wonder how long she's known." She pondered.

"Maybe I shouldn't sneak in anymore.." He suggested.

She shook her head. "If she wasn't okay with it, then she would have said so. She trusts us."

"I guess you're right." He said simply.

She nodded and hugged him.

"So Bones, are you ready for your surprise?" He said with an evil grin.

* * *

"Booth, is the blindfold really necessary? " Bones asked with a frustrated tone.

"Babe, I want you to be surprised when we get here, so yes, it is necessary."

She huffed and sat in her seat quetly.

About ten minutes later, she feels the car stop and hears Booth get out of the car. He walked around to her said and grabs her hand.

"Come on Bones, out you go."

"If we're here then I refuse to continue to wear this blindfold."

He sighs, and undoes the knot. "Fine, but I was only trying to surprise you."

She opens her eyes and sees the Jeffersonian Institute in front of her. She had never been there before, but it was always her dream.

"Booth, you brought me to the Jeffersonian Anthropology Unit? But they don't have available tours?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Let's just say that I know a guy and four years of mowing lawns certainly paid off."

"And you did all of that for me?"

"Of course." He said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh my gosh Booth, this is the best present ever!" She began jumping up and down and squealing like he didn't know she could she could squeal.

He laughed and said, "So I picked the right thing to do?"

She gave him a bone breaking hug and said, "Booth, this is the best thing anyone has done for me on my birthday! Thank you so much! Oh my gosh! Can we go in?!"

He chuckled at how adorable she sounded; like a small child.

"Yeah, Bones, let's go."

On the way there, he explained to her that Dr. Goodman, the head of the anthropology department was to meet them at 10:15 to give them a full tour.

"Booth! How did you pull this off? I mean, do you know how busy he is? And he's giving _us _a tour?!"

"Like I said; I pulled some strings." He pulled her close as they walked.

They signed in at the front desk and met Dr. Goodman in his office.

"Hello. Mr. Booth is it?" Dr. Goodman's deep African tone rang out.

Booth nodded and said, "Yes sir, and this is my girlfriend, Temperance Brennan."

Goodman looked to the young girl and smiled. "Hello dear. I hear that you are very much interested in forensic anthropology?"

Bones looked at him wide eyed and giddy. "Oh yes sir. Actually, it's my dream to work here after college. I can't believe I'm actually here!" She tried desperately to dim her excitement, but was unsuccessful.

"Well believe it. You are about to get the full tour of the facility!"

"Wow, this is so exciting! Where do we go first?" She asked.

"Bone storage." He said simply as he led them out the door.

* * *

"What can you tell me about these remains Miss Brennan?" Goodman asked.

"Female. Late teens. The zygomatic arch suggests Caucasian. And according to the markers on her distal phalanges, a guitar player?" She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"That's correct." He said in awe.

Booth watches his girlfriend look over the bones with such passion, it makes is heart expand. This is a side if her he had never seen. She was so focused and so excited; he knew her dreams would come true.

"Really? I got it right?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm a bit surprised myself. Most 11th graders are not able to do that. Not even the brightest ones. I guarantee that if you continue with forensic anthropology, there will be a job waiting for you here when the time comes. "

He eyes lit up. "Really? That is so great! I can't believe my dream is going to actually happen!" She was so overwhelmed at the she ran up and hugged the man. He was taken by surprise, but hugged her back."

Booth continued to watch. Even though scientific jargon wasn't his interest, the girl he loved looked so happy that all he could think about was her beautiful smile.

* * *

When the tour came to an end around lunch time, and it was time to say goodbyes.

"Thank you so much for the tour Dr. Goodman. It was very informative and I look forward to working in the field of forensic anthropology." Temperance said with a grateful expression.

"Oh, no problem Miss Brennan. And if you'd like to have a job here now, we have inventory positions available."

"You mean work in the anthropology department?" She said wide-eyed.

He nodded.

"That would be amazing!"

"Wonderful." He goes to his desk and pulls out a packet of paper. "Here is an application. I'll put in a good word and you could start as early as Monday."

Booth, again, watched the interaction and smiled. The trip had turned out even better than he thought it would.

* * *

When Booth and Bones walked back to the car, Bones jumped in without a word. When Booth gets in she pounces. She crashes her lips into his and jumps into his lap. He groans in surprise, but is not displeased. She opens her mouth and forces her tongue into his. She rocks her hips back and forth, and he moans.

"Uh, Bones.. Not that I'm complaining, because that sure as hell is not the case, but can I ask what got you so uh- what's the word?"

"Aroused?" She questions through deep breaths.

"Yeah; that."

"You just gave me the best birthday present I could ever ask for. I got to meet who may very well be my boss one day. I got a _job_. You just gave me a future, Booth. I was so overwhelmed with my feelings for you, I had to show them."

She smiled. "Bones, that wasn't even your birthday present. That was just something for us to do on your birthday. This is your real gift." He pulls out a velvet box.

He opens it and she gasps.

"It's a Claddagh ring. It represents devotion. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty and the heart represents love. It seemed like it fit us pretty well. Do you like it?"

She nodded, still transfixed on the ring. He took her right hand and slid it onto her ring finger.

"I love you Bones. I know we're kids, and we don't know what we're doing, but I love you, and I want to be with you as long as I can; as long as you'll have me." He said, kissing her ring.

"Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to someone."

She nodded as a single tear strung down her face.

"You made me believe in love again. You know that?" She asked.

He nodded and said, "You did the same for me."

"I don't think I ever want to be away from you." She whispered.

"So let's never be apart." He suggested.

She just kissed him and thought to herself.

_Best birthday ever._

* * *

A/N: So here's the birthday chap. I hope you live it! Tell me what you think! Please review!

Twitter: poasbitch


	10. The Bombshell

A/N: Hello again! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and I hope you like the turning point in the stsory! XOXO P.S: follow me on twitter poasbitch

* * *

Sunday October 28th

Five weeks went by and everything was going great. Bones began her job at the Jeffersonian, Booth began Basketball practice after school, and even though they didn't see each other as often; they were both quite happy. After Bones and Booth had returned from the Jeffersonian on her birthday, Lauren had surprised her with a car. She got her license the next week. They hadn't seen each other all day and Bones was missing her boyfriend.

"Even though we've only been apart for a day, I miss you."

It was about a minute later when she received a reply, "Baby, I miss you too. Do you want me to come over? "

She smiled . "Will you?"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

She didn't get up. Booth knew where the spare key was outside and he would come down as soon as he got there.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey." He said with a husky voice.

"Hey. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I was having a bad dream anyway." He said, slipping his shoes, socks and pants off.

"What was is about?" Bones said soothingly.

He looked away and said "Nothing important."

He looked like he was on the verge of tears and Bones' heart cringed. She sat up and put her hands on his cheeks.

"Was it about your dad?"

He closed his eyes. "How'd you know?"

"I know you."

He smiled, "Very well."

She giggled. "But how well do _you_ know _me?"_

He smiled seductively. "Oh, I know a few things." He hovered over her on the bed and kissed her clavicle. "Like how this spot right here makes you moan."

And she did moan, but not a moan of pleasure. Booth noticed and said, "Are you okay baby?"

She could feel bile rising in her throat and shoved Booth off of her.

"I'm gonna-" She didn't finish her sentence as she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

Booth followed quickly behind her to hold her hair back. He rubbed her back and said, "Shh its alright, let it out."

When she was done, she collapsed into his arms. He continued to rub her back and whisper soothing words. She took a deep breath and said, "I- I have no clue where that came from."

"Maybe it was something you ate?" He said softly.

"Maybe." She said, unconvinced. And then she realized that she smelled like vomit and jumped out of his arms.

"Oh! Booth, I'm sorry. I smell horrible and probably look horrible."

He chuckled. "I didn't notice."

She smiled and said, "I'm gonna brush my teeth and wash my face. I'll just be a minute."

He nodded and left the bathroom. When she was done, she walked back into her room and laid down on the bed next to Booth.

"Sorry you had to witness me retch into a toilet bowl. It was probably almost as unpleasant as actually throwing up."

He laughed. "Bones, I wasn't even thinking about that. I was just worried about you."

She snuggled into him and smiled. "I love you."

* * *

_The next day at Angela Montenegro's house:_

"It was weird. I was feeling fine and then all of the sudden, I threw up." Bones said to her best friend.

"Well what do you think it could have been?"

"I don't know. I mean, I didn't eat anything unusual last night."

"Sweetie.. I don't want to go there, but do you think maybe it could be _something else_?"

"What do you mean?"

Angela sighed. "When's the last time you had your period?" she asked cautiously.

Bones thought for a moment and then froze. She hadn't had her period since before she lost her virginity. How had she not noticed that? Of course, she started her first job, had school work, and a boyfriend, but still; she should have noticed. Then it dawned on her. _I might be pregnant._

"Sweetie?"

"Six weeks ago." She said, as if she wasn't really there.

Angela gasped and said, "Six weeks? So you're two weeks late?"

She nodded, again, as if not really there. "Oh God." She mumbled.

"Bren, let's not panic. Don't jump to conclusions. It could be a lot of things; like stress."

"I need to take a pregnancy test." Her rational voice tried to push through her emotional one, but was failing.

"Okay. We can go now. I'll drive us to the drug store."

* * *

_Later at the drug store_

"Which one do I pick? Do I get more than one?" Brennan asked in confusion.

"Just get one with two inside so we can be absolutely sure."

"Okay."

She tried to grab for the box, but her hands were shaking.

"Sweetie, calm down. I'm here, and no matter what this test says I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Ange." Bones said, calming down a little bit.

She picked one and went to the counter to pay. The same old lady that always worked the counter was there. She noticed the young girl's distress and gave her a comforting smile.

"I hope everything works out dear."

Bones smiled and said, "Thank you-" She searched for her name tag. "Rose."

And they left.

* * *

_Back at Bones' house_

"Two more minutes." Angela said.

Bones nodded and said, "What if it's positive, Ange?"

Angela could tell she was scared and did her best to comfort her. "Then you have options. Let's just wait and see what it says."

She nodded and they waited.

_Two minutes later_

The timer goes off and Angela says, "Okay, times up."

Bones looks at her and says, "I can't. Will you?"

Angela nods and picks up the test. She reads it carefully and looks at Bones. "It's positive."

Bones gasped and then let a few tears fall. Angela hugs her and says, "It's okay sweetie. You have options, and whatever you choose, I'll support you."

Bones cried a little more, and then stood up. "I need to do some thinking."

Angela nodded. "I understand. You'll call me before you make any important decisions."

"I promise." Bones said. And with that, Angela left.

* * *

_That night_

Bones lies in her bed going over what happened that day. She was pregnant. Pregnant! Seventeen years old and she was pregnant. She thought about all the options she had. She knew terminating the pregnancy was out of the question because the fetus was a part of Booth and she couldn't kill a part of him. She thought about adoption, but abandoning her child, just like her parents did to her would be unbearable. So she only had one option left; have the baby and keep it. She thought about Booth, and how he would react. She planned on telling him the next day, and she was so scared he wouldn't want it; so scared he'd be angry with her.

Her phone vibrated, and she looked so see who it was.

_New text from : Booth_

"Hey baby, are you feeling better today? I haven't seen you since this morning. I miss you."

She sighed and texted back:

"I need to tell you something."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Haha. That was my first attempt at a cliff hanger. Don't worry, I'm already writing the next chapter and it shall be up soon! XOXO

Twitter: poasbitch


	11. Lean on Me and You Won't Fall

A/N: So here's the new chapter! P.S: Just watched the season premier…. Can I say HOT!

* * *

_"Hey baby, are you feeling better today? I haven't seen you since this morning. I miss you."_

_She sighed and texted back:_

_"I need to tell you something."_

* * *

"What's wrong?" he texted back almost immediately.

She sighed as tears began to roll down her cheeks again.

"I'd rather talk to you in person. Meet me by the creek in five?"

"Okay." came his reply.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

Bones slowly made her way down the walkway to the creek. She knew Booth was already there, but she couldn't bring herself to go any faster. She loved Booth more than she'd loved anyone in a long time, and the thought of losing him scared the crap out of her, but she knew what she had to do. She knew she had to tell him.

"Bones?" She heard from a nearby tree.

"Yeah it's me." She said, with a hint of crack in her voice.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Let's sit down." She says, ignoring his question altogether.

Once they were seated; with Bones unusually far away from him with her arms protectively around herself. She was preparing herself for the worst.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on Bones?"

She looked away when she felt tears falling down her cheeks once again.

"I have to tell you something." She said.

"Bones, you already said that. Just tell me what's going on." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Please don't be mad at me." She said in a weak voice.

"Bones, I'm not mad at you. Just, please…"

"Okay." She said.

She looked into his eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."

He froze. He wasn't expecting that. Bones, his seventeen year old girlfriend, was pregnant? That can't be right. They'd only had sex three times, and all three times they'd used condoms. Except the first time it broke. And it dawned on him. He had successfully knocked up his girlfriend.

When his shock subsided, he saw that she had a pained expression on her face.

"I'm not having an abortion." She said vehemently.

When he realized that she thought he wanted her to get rid of their child he looked horrified.

"Oh, God, Bones. No. Never. I would never want you to do that." He said frantically.

She nodded. "And I'm not giving it up for adoption either." She said, mustering the last bit of strength she had left.

"I understand if you don't want to be involved. I know this is probably the last thing you were expecting. I mean, it was the last thing _I _was expecting. So I understand, but I'm not giving it up. I can't." She babbling and tears were streaming like they had so much that day.

He shut her up with a kiss. He thumbed the tears away and rubbed her cheek. When he pulled away he looked into her eyes.

"Temperance Brennan, I love you. And I love this baby, even though he or she was an accident. I'm not going anywhere. I want to be there for everything. I can't promise I'll do everything right, but I'll always be there for you, and for this baby." He emphasized his last words by rubbing her stomach lightly.

She nodded, feeling a huge load fall off her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her into his lap.

"I'm scared, Booth." She whispered into his chest.

"I know. It's okay. Shh. I've gotcha. I'll take care of you. Shh."

He rocked her back and forth for a while, until she stopped crying and looked up.

"So you're not mad at me?" She asked with a hopeful voice.

"Bones, I'm the one who put the condom on wrong. This isn't your fault, but it's going to be okay. We don't have to figure everything out tonight. We have what? Nine months?"

"Actually, about seven months and two weeks." She explained. "If my calculations are correct, I'm about six weeks pregnant."

Booth was running on adrenalin and shock when he said. "Okay. That's still plenty of time. We'll be okay."

She nodded and said, "We have to tell Lauren and Pops."

He hadn't even thought about that. Pops was going to be disappointed in him. And Lauren; she'd trusted them to be alone at night and they abused that trust. They were going to have to explain a lot of things, but Booth really just wanted to hold her.

"Bones, I promise we'll start on all we need to do tomorrow, but can I just hold you for a while and soak this all in?"

She nodded, "Right. Of course. Sorry."

They lay there for a while before Bones speaks up again.

"I'm going to be a mom." She said in awe.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He said, almost chuckling to himself.

"This isn't how it was supposed to happen." She said.

"I know. But it's okay. Everything happens for a reason." He whispered into her hair.

"Normally I wouldn't agree, but I must confess; my hormones make it extremely difficult to think logically."

He just chuckled and pulled her closer.

"I was scared you weren't going to want the baby and I was going to have to do this alone. I can't tell you how much better I feel now. I mean, I'm still scared out of my mind, but I know you're right there with me. I find that reassuring." She gave him a weak smile.

He smiled back and said, "I love you."

* * *

Hours later, they were still out on the blanket. Bones had drifted off and Booth took the opportunity to do something she would find pointless. He slowly lifted her shirt from her stomach and placed his hand on it. He felt the slightest hint of a bump, but a bump nonetheless. He smiled at the feel of it and whispered,

"Hi baby. It's your daddy. I know you probably deserve a better daddy; one that isn't some stupid teenager, but I love you. I already love you. It's crazy, but I do. I don't know if your mommy would admit it, but she already loves you too. I'm going to try really hard to be a good dad. I'm terrified, but I know it's gonna be okay." He kissed the tiny bump and pulled her shirt back down.

He felt Bones trembling and looked up. Tears were rolling down her cheeks when she said, "I believe you. Everything gonna be okay. You going to be such a good dad."

She wrapped her arms around him and curls into his side.

"I love you Booth, and I love this baby. Already." She said passionately.

They fell asleep like that with their hands intertwined and resting on her stomach. They were both scared, but they knew it was going to be okay, eventually.


	12. Big News

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry about the delay, but I have a pretty rough couple of days. I broke my hand in a soccer game, my grandfather died, and his funeral is on my birthday. But on a lighter note, my birthday is tomorrow and it's me sweet 16! So happy birthday to me, and happy update day to all of you! xoxo

* * *

"Come on Bones. We can do this." Booth whispered, looking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Booth, what if she's so mad she kicks me out? Then I'll be pregnant _and _homeless."

"First of all; I would never let that happen. Second of all; it's not going to happen. Lauren loves you."

Bones sighs. "I suppose you're right. These damn hormones are making it very difficult to think rationally."

He chuckles lightly. "Don't worry, Bones. I'll be your logic for now."

"That's reassuring." She says sarcastically.

They walk into the living room where Lauren is sitting, reading a magazine.

"Hey Lauren." Bones says.

Lauren looks up and smiles. "Hey sweetheart, hey Seeley. What are you guys up to?"

They both take a seat on the couch across from Lauren.

"Nothing much, but there's something that we need to discuss." Bones says cautiously.

"What is it?" Lauren asks growing concerned.

Bones opens her mouth to say something, but can't find the right words. She tries to make her brain work, but fails. She tries harder but ends up bursting into tears. She didn't know where the tears came from, but she knew she was suddenly incredibly sad.

"I'm sorry. I'm being very irrational at the moment. I can't seem to get my emotions under control."

Booth took her in his arms and said, "It's okay. Everything's alright."

Lauren grew even more concerned and said, "What's wrong sweetheart? You can tell me."

When Bones heard the soft voice of her foster mother, she looked up.

"I'm having a baby."

Lauren looks confused. "What do you mean you're 'having a baby'? Is that some kind of code for something?"

"No Lauren; I mean that I'm pregnant." She said looking down in shame.

"Oh God." Lauren says, finally getting the message.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. We didn't mean to." Bones said quickly.

"Oh God." Lauren repeated.

"I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry again." Lauren interrupted.

They waited in silence for a moment until Lauren finally spoke again. "So you're pregnant?"

Bones nodded.

"And you're the father?" She asks Booth.

Booth nods vehemently.

"How far along are you?"

"About six weeks." Bones says.

"Six weeks. Okay, and have you made any decisions?"

Booth finally spoke up. "We are planning on keeping him or her."

Lauren lets out a big sigh. "I trusted you two. You guys are smart kids. How did this happen?"

Bones blushed bright red, along with Booth.

Booth stuttered when he said, "Well, I- uh.. it was my fault. I uh, didn't exactly eh- put the condom on right."

Lauren put her hand over her face. It was quiet for a few minutes, and Temperance began to feel uncomfortable.

"Lauren, I know you're angry at me, but I love this baby, and Booth loves this baby. I hope that maybe one day you can forgive us and love this baby too?"

Lauren looked up. She saw that Bones had tears in her eyes and walked over to sit down next to her. "Oh Tempe, I'm not angry at you. I'm disappointed, but not angry. I know that once you set your mind to something, you can do anything. You may be only 17, but I know you're going to love that baby. Seeley, I'm very disappointed in you, but I know you meant well."

Bones hugged Lauren and said, "Thank you for understanding Lauren. I love you."

Lauren closed her eyes, trying not to cry. "I love you too, Temperance, but are you and Seeley sure you want to do this? I mean, raising a baby is hardwork when you're ready for it, but it's much harder when you're still growing up yourself." Lauren said stroking Bones' hair.

Bones looked up and looked Lauren straight in the eyes. "I'm having this baby. It's a part of me now. Mistake or not, it's a part of me."

"Me too." Booth chimed in, taking Brennan's hand. "It's a part of me too."

"Well, if you're sure, but you guys are going to need to make some decisions. Like where you're going to live and how you're going to pay for this baby. You're always welcome here, and I'll help you as much as I can, but this is going to be your baby." Lauren said firmly.

Bones nodded. "We understand."

"Would you excuse us? We need to talk about a few things." Booth asked.

Lauren nodded and said, "I'll b upstairs. Just call if you need me."

They both nodded and watched her disappear. They turned to one another and saw fear in the other's eyes.

"So my job at the Jeffersonian pays pretty well. About $10 an hour. I could get a second job?"

Booth shook his head. "Oh no, Bones. You let me take care of the money. You just worry about keeping the little one healthy."

"Speaking of; I need to make a doctor's appointment soon."

He nodded, but said, "First things first. We gotta tell Pops."

* * *

A/N: Okay so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I want to know how you feel! Please tell me what you think so I can adjust my writing accordingly! Thank you, again, for reading!


	13. What have I done?

A/N: So here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! WARNING: prepare for angst….

* * *

"Pops?" Booth called out from the front door.

"In here Shrimp!"

Booth and Bones walk into the kitchen together. They see that Pops is making grilled cheese.

"You kids want one? I'm makin' plenty."

Bones took a whiff of the surrounding air and her stomach churned.

"Oh." She mumbled as her face went pale.

"You alright sweetheart? You look a little sick."

By the time he had finished his sentence; she had run to the bathroom and slammed the door. Booth could hear her gagging and retching, but knew she hated him seeing her like that. He walked to the bathroom door and waited until she was done.

When she came out he could tell she had been crying. Her face was pale and her eyes were tired. He knew she was self conscious about throwing up, so he pulled a piece of gum from his pocket and gave it to her. She smiled at him, but he could see the fear in her eyes.

"If you're not ready, we don't have to tell Pops now. We can wait."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. We need to tell him so we can go ahead with our plans and with the things we need to do."

He nodded and took her hand. "Okay."

They walked into the kitchen to see Pops cleaning up. "I'm sorry Tempe. I didn't know grilled cheeses made you so sick."

"They don't usually. I'm so sorry. I probably ruined you appetite."

Pops waves her off. "I put it all away. Don't want you getting' sick again."

She looked away. _Of course I'm going to get sick again._

Booth speaks up and says, "Pops, we have something we need to talk to you about."

Pops straightened up in his chair, and said, "What is it? You two in some kind of trouble?"

"You could say that." Booth conceded.

"Well, sit down here and tell me."

They both sat and looked at each other and then at pops.

"Bones is pregnant." Booth said in as strong a voice as he could muster.

There was a long pause; so silent you could hear the breathing in the room.

"She's what?!" Pops suddenly yelled and Bones flinched.

"Pops, we're sorry, but were taking responsibility for our actions. We're going to keep the baby." Booth said, not looking at Pops in the eye.

"How long did you two discuss this before you decided?" Pops asked, fuming.

"We've only known for a few days, but-"

"Shrimp, this isn't something you just think over then make some irrational decision! This is a **baby**; a human life!"

"Don't you think we know that Pops?! We've talked about the _other options_, but we can't do any of it. We can't _kill _our baby, and we can't just give it away! It's _our_ baby!" Booth yelled back.

"So how do you expect to pay for _your_ baby? Huh? And what about school? College? You future? _Temperance's_ future? Have you thought about all of that? Because let me tell you; this baby will change _everything._"

Booth was quiet for a moment and looked at his Bones, who was watching the shouting helplessly. She grabbed Booth's hand and spoke up.

"Hank- I will be the first to say that what we did was very irresponsible, and you have every right to be angry and disappointed, but we have thought about this. Our future isn't about us anymore; it's about our baby's. We have accepted that. We know that is will be difficult, and we may do the wrong thing, but I know Booth. He is caring, and mature, and considerate, and so many good things; he will be an excellent father."

Pops' eye softened at the confident girl in front of him. Like Lauren; he wasn't angry. He wanted the best for the both of them. He knew that the path they were about to go down would be easier said than done, he would relent for their sake.

"I'm still very upset with the both of you, but I'll let you work this out for yourselves. You seem sure about this, but let me tell you this; a baby isn't temporary. Once it's here you'll be responsible for it for the rest of your lives. Get that into your heads now so it's not a surprise later."

Pops got up and left; leaving them alone to discuss what they needed.

"Booth, he made me realized that we haven't discussed a lot of things that we need to. Like school, and money, and college. What about basketball? It's so important to you! I know it's easy for you to ignore things you don't like sometimes, but this is our future; our baby's future! I can't ignore that!" Brennan was practically yelling, and Booth was losing his temper.

"Bones! Calm down! You're acting like I have no clue what we're getting in to. I know, trust me! Is it what I wanted? No, but I'm accepting the consequences for my stupid mistake!" He spat out.

The moment he saw her eyes, he regretted his words.

"Bones, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"You think making love to me was a '_stupid mistake'_?" Bones asked with a crestfallen expression.

"No Bones, that's not what I mea-"

"So you think conceiving our son or daughter was a '_stupid mistake'._"

"I didn't mean stupid mistake." He tried to defend.

"Yes you did, or you wouldn't have said it." She said while getting up.

"Bones-"

"I'm going home." She said as she walked to the door.

He got up and ran after her. "Bones. Damn it will you just wait a second!"

He grabbed her arm in a particularly tight grip. Her survival skills from the past years kicked in and she did something she never thought she would do. Her hand raised and swept across his cheek in one quick motion.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled and yanked her arm back.

When she realized what she had done, she brought her hand to her mouth and stared at him wide eyed for a moment. His hand touched his cheek, and he looked at her with the same expression.

The moment was becoming too much for her, so she did the only thing she knew to do. She ran right out the door without knowing where she was going.

Booth stood there in shock. He had just grabbed his pregnant girlfriend hard enough for her to slap him. _What's happening to me?_ He thought to himself. _Am I turning into my father?_ He walked to the couch and sat down. _I just hurt my girlfriend. My __**pregnant**__ girlfriend! I have to go find her. What if she doesn't want to see me? _

He grabbed his phone and tried her cell phone. It went to voicemail. He sent her a text that said: _Bones I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to grab you that hard. I would never hurt you. I love you .Please call me. I need to hear your voice. _

He waited about 10 minutes before a reply came through.

_Booth I need some space for now. Please don't call me again. _

He looked at his phone. _What have I done? _He thought as he laid his head in his hands.

And for the first time in a long time he let tears fall from his eyes.

_What have I done?_

* * *

A/N: So there you go! I know, a little angsty, but you know my story won't end like that! Please review!


	14. Evidence of Our Love

A/N: Here's chapter 14! Please review!

* * *

"Shrimp?" Pops says as he walks into the living room.

Booth made no effort to even acknowledge his grandfather's presence. He stayed seated and continued to stare at the wall.

"Seeley, where's Temperance?"

He shrugged. "She didn't tell me where she was going."

He sounded defeated, and Pops' heart sank at the look on his face.

"Did you two get in a fight?" He asked cautiously.

Booth flinched, and then nodded. "I did something."

"What do you mean son?"

"I grabbed her….. hard." He said, so words tasting like vinegar on his tongue. "I think… I think I may have hurt her." He finally said, defeated. "I didn't mean to." He shook his head. "Oh God, I'm turning into Dad."

Pops shook his head. "Oh Seeley, the fact that you're this upset about it proves otherwise. You are not turning into your father."

"But I grabbed her so tight she had to _slap_ me to make me let go! I can't let that happen again. I can't lose control like that. I have to do better. "

"I think you should go find her. She's probably pretty upset; not good for your little one." Pops laid a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

Booth nodded and got up. "Yeah. Not good for the baby."

* * *

Booth walked out the front door and looked in Bones' driveway. Her car was gone, so he didn't waste his time going over there. He took his keys out of his pocket and drove to the only place he could think of.

* * *

He pulled up to the park where their firsts date had occurred, and spotted her. They had come here a couple more times after their date, and she had revealed to him that this was her favorite place. He got out of the car and spotted her on her swings, hands on her belly. He saw her lips moving, and he smiled slightly. He loved her; to the point that it hurt. And just when he thought he couldn't love her anymore, he sees her carrying his child and an entirely new kind of love is introduced. He pictured her with a little baby in her arms, how beautiful she would look. He wondered if their child was a boy or a girl. He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed a tear coming down her cheek. He walked up to where the swings were, and kneeled down to her eye level.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Booth." Bones said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Are you alright?" He asked, inspecting her arm so see if there were any bruises.

"Yes I'm fine. Why are you looking at my arm like that?"

"I'm seeing if I bruised you." He said, ashamed.

"When you grabbed my arm? That didn't hurt, Booth. And what about your face?" She lightly ran her fingers over the slight bruise. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. He looked at her arm again and noticed faint blue bruises in the shape of his fingers. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." He lightly kissed the bruises and smoothed his hand over them.

"Booth, I told you, you didn't hurt me. I don't even feel those marks." She said.

"But I put marks on you. I wish I could take it back. How could I do that? Grab you like that? You're carrying my baby. I'm afraid my dad's character traits might be genetic."

"Booth! You aren't your father! I know you would never hurt me, or our baby. You love us too much; I know that. You're not your Dad." She was holding onto his face for dear life, trying to get through to him. She saw tears coming down his face and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Bones, I love you so much. I didn't mean what I said earlier. This baby isn't a stupid mistake. He or she was unplanned, but not stupid. I can't wait to know if it's a boy or a girl, and I can't wait to see his or her face. Bones, I can't tell you how much these few hours have killed me today. I didn't know where you were; if you were okay. I was so scared."

"Look at me Booth. We're going to fight sometimes, but I will never not want to talk to you. I can't live my day without you. Do you feel this?" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "This is evidence of how strong our love is. Don't underestimate that."

He nodded and rubbed her stomach noticing it was slightly larger than the last time he felt it.

"You always seem to catch me when I fall." Booth says, smiling.

"You do the same for me." She concluded.

They both sat for a moment before they spoke.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you take me home? I don't feel like driving."

"Yeah, of course. Bones? Are we uh- are we okay?" Booth asked cautiously.

"I think so." She conceded with a smile.

"Good."

As they were walking back to his car, Temperance suddenly stopped.

"Ohhh! Booth" She moaned in pain.

"Baby, what is it? What's wrong?" Booth asked frantically.

"The baby… I think something's wrong. Ohhhh!" She groaned again.

Booth picked her up gently and carried her to the car.

"Hold on sweetheart, we're going to the hospital. Everything's going to be okay."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "You don't know that Booth. Something's wrong. I feel it!"

"It'll be okay. This baby is half of you, and half of me. It's strong."

Booth was flooring it when finally they got to the E.R. He parked and sprinted to Bones' side of the door and picked her up again. When he finally made it inside, his adrenaline was boiling.

"I need a doctor! Quickly!" Booth yelled.

A nurse rushed over and said, "Sir, what's her condition?"

"She's pregnant, and she's been having serious abdominal pains. She needs a doctor, now!" Booth nearly screamed.

"Okay sir I need you to calm down." She yelled to the doctor and said, "Doctor Patterson, I need you in here stat!"

The doctor soon arrived and put temperance on a gurney and wheeled her away. Booth followed, but was told to wait in the waiting room until someone called him.

Once his adrenaline had worn off, Booth realized what the situation really meant. He paced back and forth hastily, until finally he fell to his knees.

"God, please have mercy on my baby. It hasn't even had a chance to live yet. Take me instead! Please God! Oh, please!"

"Mr. Booth…" The doctor's voice rang out from his pleas.

"Doctor… how is she? How's the baby?" Booth asked, standing up.

"I'd rather tell you and Miss Brennan together. Please come back to the room."

Booth couldn't make out the tone in the doctor's voice. The moment he saw Temperance's face he rushed to her.

"Oh, baby. How are you?"

"I'm okay." She said, but he knew she was lying.

He kissed her forehead and looked up at the doctor.

"How's the baby?"

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Muahahaha .cliffie! Hoped you liked it! Please review! If you want this story to continue, please review. I'm losing my spark!


	15. Everything's Not Okay

A/N: And here's chapter 15!

* * *

"Miss Brennan, I'm sorry to tell you that you have miscarried one of you babies. " The doctor said sympathetically.

"Oh, God." She whispered.

The brightness in Booth's eyes, which had dulled throughout the day, was completely gone. Then, once he had processed what the doctor had said, he looked up.

"Did you just say babies?" Booth asked.

"Yes. Miss Brennan was carrying twins and one was miscarried."

Booth didn't know what to say. He hadn't known there was another child growing in his lover's womb. He felt a deep sadness realizing he would never know what would become of that innocent baby. On the contrary, he felt great joy that one child was still alive. He felt the need to ask all of the questions he knew were in Bones' mind.

"Is the other baby alright?" He asked.

"From the information we have gathered so far, the fetus is unharmed, however, I would like to do an ultrasound to be certain."

Booth nodded as the doctor asked Bones to lift her feet onto the stirrups. He presented an ultrasound wand and Booth looked confused by its shape.

"Why's it shaped like that? Shouldn't it be blunter?"

The doctor smiled slightly. "I believe your mistaken, Mr. Booth. At this early in the pregnancy, we have to view the fetus through the cervix."

Booth nodded, thoroughly embarrassed.

He grabbed Bones' hand, and kissed her forehead. "It's okay baby, I'm here."

She squeezed his hand tighter as the doctor inserted the wand.

"This isn't hurting her is it?" Booth asked, becoming concerned.

"It may be slightly uncomfortable, but not painful."

"It's okay, Booth. It doesn't hurt."

He nodded and squeezed her hand.

After a few moments of adjusting the doctor spoke. "Okay, there's your baby."

A picture lit up on the screen. It was a blob shape, but you could faintly make out where the limbs were growing.

"Wow." Bones said.

"And there's the heartbeat."

They both looked to where the doctor pointed, and sure enough, there it was: A strong, healthy heartbeat.

"Do you see that Bones? Look how strong that heart beat is." Booth said in awe.

Bones just nodded, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Everything looks excellent here. Would you like pictures?"

"Yes please." Booth said.

The doctor took out the wand and told Bones she could put her feet back down.

"Okay. I'll l leave you two to talk for a moment while I go process the pictures. You can get dressed Miss Brennan." And with that he life the room.

Booth looked at Brennan. "How you doing there Bones?"

She shook her head. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel."

"What do you mean, baby?"

"I mean, I didn't even know I was having two babies and I realized it the moment I lost one of them. What do I do with that?"

"I don't know about you, Bones, but I'm sad. I'm sad we're never gonna see that baby. I'm sad it didn't get a chance to live. But I'm also happy. We still have a little baby in there. I'm still gonna be a daddy, and you're still gonna be a mommy. I'm happy about that." He said, as conflicted with his emotions as she was.

She was beyond tears. "But if I feel happy, I feel like I'm forgetting the baby we lost. This is all very confusing for me."

"Look, Bones, I know you don't believe in God, but going off of what I believe, that little soul is in Heaven now." He says, a tear escaping his eye.

"Booth, I don't know what to do with that. I don't have a God to offer my anger, and sadness, and confusion up to."

"God doesn't discriminate. He'll listen if you talk to him." He said.

"If there was a God then he would've let the baby stay here with us!" She sobbed, breaking down.

"Bones, I don't know why God does the things he does, but I have to have faith. Faith isn't what you have when everything's fine, but what you have when nothing is."

She reached for him and he pulled her into his embrace. "I can't turn to God when I don't believe in him, and I can't change; I don't know how!"

"Do you believe in me, Bones?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe, just for right now, you can have faith in me, and have faith that everything will be okay?"

She thought on this for a moment, and said "I can do that."

"Okay. Alright. Good." He said, relieved.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Today had perhaps been the most stressful day of their lives, and considering their pasts, that is quite stressful. Bones held on to Booth for dear life, him being the only link to pure faith she had. Booth held on to Bones, as if never letting go, she being the only comfort mechanism at that moment. She needed him, and he needed her.

When the doctor came back in, he had two ultrasound photos in his hand and some discharge forms.

"Okay Miss Brennan, here are your discharge forms, and ultrasound photos. Do you have any questions for me?"

She hesitated at first, but she knew she had to ask. "Is there a high chance that I'll miscarry this baby too?"

"Well, the risk is always more likely in the first trimester, but I didn't notice anything that would indicate a higher risk. However, I'm going to advise you to take it very easy for next few days. No strenuous activity." He said.

She nodded and looked to Booth. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and they made their way to the check-out desk.

* * *

Thirty minutes later when Bones had finally been discharged, they walked to the car. The ride home was silent. They were both in deep thought of what was to come in the next few days. The silence pained the both of them, but neither could bring themselves to say something. By the time they got home, it was almost dark.

"Booth, will you stay over tonight?" Bones asked.

"You don't even have to ask." He said.

She nodded and exited the car. They walked in together, and saw Pops and Lauren both in the living room.

"Temperance! Where in the hell have you been?" Lauren asked in a livid tone.

Pops had stood up and was giving Booth an extremely unpleasant look.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was… occupied." Bones says, disconnected.

"Oh you were _occupied_? Well what made you so _occupied_ that you couldn't pick up a damn phone?!"

"Losing my baby" Bones said almost inaudibly.

Lauren gasped, all of her anger being altered to concern.

"What?" Pops asked.

"I… had a miscarriage. I was…. carrying twins, and lost one of them." She said, as if not believing it herself.

"Oh, my God." Lauren said, walking to Bones. She wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't know. What happened?"

"They don't know." Bones said simply.

Booth caught eyes with Pops again and saw that is expression changed. Sadness had filled his face, and he walked to his grandson.

"Shrimp… I'm sorry. This is terrible."

Booth nodded in agreement and looked to Bones again.

"Lauren, is it okay if Booth and I were alone for a while?"

Lauren looked to Pops. He nodded and she said. "Yes, but sweetheart, will you talk with me about this sometime?"

Bones nodded and took Booths hand. They walked downstairs to the basement and Bones lay down on the bed as soon as they get there. Booth took her shoes off for her and lay down next to her. He wrapped her arms around her waist and linked their hands together. They lay like that for a while, and he thought she had gone to sleep, but when he felt her shuddering, he knew otherwise.

"Bones?"

He heard her sobbing now.

"Bones, baby. Talk to me."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked in his confusion.

"I- I was too stressed out today. Maybe if I hadn't been stressed out today I wouldn't have- Oh, God. I'm so sorry." She continued to say she was sorry until her interrupted her.

Booth was horrified. _She blames herself for this? _

"Bones, your miscarriage wasn't your fault. Even if stress was that caused it, that would be my fault. I'm the one that caused you to stress out. Please don't blame yourself for this." He said in a pleading tone.

"I just wish I could be able to see its face. Or at least know if it was a boy or a girl." She said through her tears.

He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not, but it seemed like it would make her feel better. So he said it.

"It was a boy."

She stopped crying and looked up. "How do you know that?"

"Dr. Patterson pulled me aside when you were signing some papers. He told me sometimes it makes the mother feel better, but only to tell you if you wanted to know." He said, gently.

"I wanted to know." She said. "A boy?" She asked in awe.

He nodded, in the same awe. "A son."

She chuckled in spite of the situation. "What would I have done with a little you running around?"

It was his turn to chuckle. "Chase him around like you did me."

"Oh, I don't think that's how our meeting went. I distinctly remember a bulky basketball player running into me. I don't recall chasing anyone." She said.

He chuckled again, "I still think you would've chased him around everywhere."

Her face went crestfallen again. "I'll never know now."

He lifter her chin up and said, "Hey, whether you believe it or not. Our little boy is running around in heaven looking down on us."

That made her smile. "It's not rational, but I love the thought of that."

"Not everything's rational, Bones." He chided softly.

"I'm starting to learn that."

Soon they both fell asleep, exhausted from the day. They knew that everything wasn't okay in that moment, but they also know that everything would eventually be okay.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I'm leaving it there. Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!


	16. Beauty From Pain

A/N: So this chapter is pretty short, but it's important! I'm already working on the next, so don't you worry my darlings! Please review!

**Please read: If you want to know exactly how Booth felt in the hospital last chapter, go to this youtube video: watch?v=A_af256mnTE**

* * *

November 12th

Booth lay in his bed, next to Temperance, playing over the past four months in his head. It didn't seem like that much time, but to him it was another lifetime. In said four months, he had met the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, asked her out, fell in love with her, lost his virginity with her, gotten her pregnant, and went through losing one the babies. That's more than the average seventeen year old goes through. When he was younger and pictured what his life would be like, this was not the image he capture in his mind, but he couldn't lie; he was happy. Yes, losing his son was unimaginably painful, but he knew where he was now, and he found that reassuring. Most people in his situation wouldn't be happy, well not as happy as Booth. It's not that he wasn't terrified, yes there was that, but whenever he thought about the little life inside his Bones, he was overcome with a sense of pride and excitement. He prayed every night for the baby's safety, and for Temperance's safety, but tonight something else was on his mind. He didn't want their child to go through what he and Temperance had gone through. He wanted to have a family; a real family. He promised himself that he will never end up like his father. So there he was, lying in bed, thinking about family. He wanted to ask Temperance to marry him, but he knew how she felt about marriage. He would have to go through a lot of convincing before she would even consider it. As he plays with the ring Pops had given him, he recalls the conversation they had had the week prior.

* * *

_Flashback: November 5__th_

_Booth is sitting on his bed, about to go the see Temperance. He got up to leave when Pops walked in._

_"Shrimp, you got a minute?"_

_Booth looked up and smiled. "Sure Pops. What's up?_

_He sat down on the bed next to Booth and spoke._

_"How are you holding up?"_

_Booth looked down and said. "I'm okay. As good as can be expected I guess."_

_Pops nodded, understanding. "How's Temperance?"_

_"She's…. angry, and confused. But she's okay. I guess it's harder for her because the baby was inside of her and…" Booth closed his eyes. "I don't know how to help her. I mean, I'm angry and confused too, but I have to be strong for her." _

_Pops cupped Booth's shoulder and said, "Seeley, it's not gonna be okay for a while, but I know it will be one day. You and Temperance are solid from what I can see. I know losing that baby will stay with you, but it'll be okay eventually. You just gotta stay strong."_

_Booth nearly punched the wall. "It hurts so fucking much! I'm trying to have faith and everything, but I can't find a reason that God would take our baby away. Our __**son!**_ _The only thing that keeps me sane is the fact that I'm still going to be a father." Booth was pacing the room now. His anger was morphing into sadness and he slid down the wall to sit on the floor._

_This time he nearly whispered. "I would've named him Parker. Parker Matthew. But now I can't. I don't know how to get past this, and I don't think Bones knows either. How are we gonna raise a kid when we don't know how to get over this!?"_

_Pops understood the anger, and understood the sadness. "You know, your grandma had a miscarriage before your Dad was born. She miscarried at 20 weeks. We had already picked out names, and bought a crib and lots of things. I was so angry, and I didn't know how to deal with it. But one day, at my lowest point, I got down on my knees and took all of my sadness and confusion and anger and offered it up to God. And suddenly, it didn't feel like I was carrying such a heavy load. I continued to do that every day for a long time. Sometimes I couldn't start a day until I did that. And sometimes I had to do it again a few hours later, but I got to a point to where I could remember without anger or sadness. You'll get there, but you can't keep it bottled up."_

_Booth was listening intently. He didn't know his grandma had miscarried. He suddenly didn't feel so alone. "I'm sorry that happened to you Pops."_

_Pops shook his head. "I'm not. I mean I miss that baby every day, but the miscarriage made my faith grow, and made me grow."_

_Booth nodded. "I'm gonna try it."_

_Pops smiled and said "Good."_

_"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Booth questioned._

_"No, I had one more thing I wanted to talk to you about." Pops said, pulling something out of his pocket._

_He presented a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket and said, "This was your grandma's wedding ring. It represents 50 years of love, and I'm giving it to you."_

_Booth looked flabbergasted. "But why?"_

_Pops gave Booth a knowing look. "I'm giving this ring to use as you please, but it would make me happy to see Temperance wearing it."_

_Booth looked wide eyed at his grandpa. "You want me to propose to Temperance?"_

_"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."_

_"Well of course I've thought about it, but I never thought you'd be okay with it. I mean you were so angry when I told you Bones was pregnant. I just didn't think you would encourage it."_

_Pops shook his head. "I was disappointed, but I see the way you look at her. You're in love with her. I think you should at least make an honest woman out of her."_

_Booth smiled widely. "You're serious? I can use grandma's ring?" He looked at the ring. It was beautiful and he knew it would look just perfect on his Bones._

_Pops nodded, "Just don't screw it up." _

_Booth chuckled and nodded._

_End flashback_

* * *

Booth had used his Grandfather's technique every day, and it was getting easier and easier. Temperance was getting better as well. They were getting back into their normal routines, and it was starting to look like it would be okay. Proposing to her was a different story. Yes, he had everything planned out. He reserved the Jeffersonian garden for tomorrow night, had all the food planned, and had his speech planned, but he was still exceedingly nervous. He knew he had his work cut out for him, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

He looked down at the beautiful sleeping woman curled into him. "Temperance Brennan, I'll make you mine tomorrow. You can count on it."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! I told you it was short… but doesn't Booth's sweetness make up for it?

Again, if you want to see how I think Booth would have felt in the hospital, I highly recommend you watch this music video: ** watch?v=A_af256mnTE**

**Twitter Poasbitch**


	17. If You Love Me, Prove It: Part 1

A/N: Okay, new chapter! Please review when you finish! It doesn't take long, and it inspres me so much!

Twitter: poasbitch

Youtube: livelaugh411

* * *

November 13th

Booth looked in the mirror fondly, smiling at how good he knew he looked. He knew Bones went crazy seeing him in button down shirts. He slipped his jacket on and picked up the blue, velvet box. _Tonight's the night. There's no going back after this. You're either gonna have a fiancé or a broken heart. _He stuck the box in his pocket and picked up the roses he had bought earlier in the day. He made his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs to find Pops.

"I'm headed out Pops. Don't wait up." Booth said, walking towards the door.

"Not so fast, shrimp. "

Booth groaned and turned around. "Pops…"

"Is tonight the big night?" The oldest Booth asked with a knowing smile.

Booth tried to be annoyed at his nosey grandfather, but found himself on the verge of cracking a grin.

"You know, Pops, nosey people don't usually get told much." Booth said with a growing grin.

"Hey. I'm the one who gave you that ring, and you damn well better tell me when you're gonna put it to good use." Pops chided good-heartedly.

"Alright, I'm asking tonight, but that's all I'm telling you, old man."

"Okay, that's fair. I'll be at a lady friend's house tonight, in case you want some _alone time_."

Booth looked horrified. "Pops! Bones is pregnant! Isn't that like…. Not allowed?"

To be honest, Booth didn't really know the first thing about pregnancy, except the fact that a baby was the outcome. He figured since the baby was in there that _poking around_ wasn't allowed. But he could be wrong. He would ask Bones sometime about it.

"Shrimp, you need to read up on some of this stuff. Bones isn't gonna be pregnant forever. She's how many weeks?"

"10 weeks today." He said with a sense of pride.

"Which means you're one fourth of the way there. I'd suggest you get familiar with some fathering techniques. "

"I know Pops. I will, but tonight it's just about Bones and getting her to say yes. I can read all I want tomorrow."

Booth started to walk out the door and he heard his grandfather say.

"If you keep using that tomorrow excuse, it's gonna catch up with you."

* * *

Booth walked over to Bones' house, and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Lauren opened the door.

"Seeley! Sweetheart, come on in!"

Booth smiled. Lauren was always so sweet to him, even when she wasn't very happy with him. He made him feel more loved than his mother ever did.

"Hey, Lauren. How are you?"

"I'm alright. How are you doing?" She asked sympathetically.

"I'm doing better. Is Bones still getting ready?"

"Yep, that girl worries too much about how she looks lately. I think it's the hormones."

They both went to sit down on the kitchen table to wait for Temperance.

Booth chuckled. "Probably. Um, Lauren, I have something to ask you."

Lauren nodded. "What is it Seeley?"

He paused for a moment, contemplating what to say. He never saw himself asking for a woman's hand in marriage at seventeen years old.

"I love Bones; I'm going to love her for the rest of my life, and I don't want our family to be like her family, or my family. I want our family to be together. I don't want out son or Daughter to have to go through what we went through."

"Was there a question in there or not?" Lauren asked, confused.

"I want to ask Bones to marry me. What I'm asking for is your consent."

Lauren just looked at him for a moment, taking in the information until she finally spoke.

"You know, I got pregnant in high school, when I was fifteen years old. My boyfriend told me to get rid of it and then broke up with me. If he'd been as supportive as you are of Temperance, maybe I wouldn't have had an abortion. I think you're a very honorable man Seeley." She said grabbing his hand.

He squeezed her hand back and said, "Was there a yes in there or not?"

She smiled. "Yes, you have my blessing."

"That's good. Now all I have to do is convince Bones to say yes and I'll be good."  
Lauren laughed. "Good luck with that."

Just then Bones emerged from the basement in the most gorgeous black dress Booth had ever seen.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Temperance questioned.

Booth stood up and handed her the roses. "Oh nothing, just where we're planning on going tonight. Bones, you look so beautiful."

The dress was tight on the top, so it pushed her –suddenly much larger- breasts up. The lower half was looser, showing off her slight baby bump. And her heels were black and sensual.

"Thanks Booth." She took the roses and looked at him up and down. "You do too. I love you in button down shirts." She gave him a sexy look and he blushed.

He chuckled awkwardly, and said "You ready to go?"

She noticed his awkwardness, but nodded and followed him to the door.

"By Lauren. Have a good night." Booth said.

"By guys. Have a good time! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Booth nodded and put his hand on the small of Bones' back.

Once they were outside, Booth opened the passenger door and ushered her into the car. He went to his side and started the car.

"Is everything okay Booth?" Bones asked cautiously.

"Yes. Why would you ask that?"

"Well I was attempting to flirt with you in the house and you seemed somewhat uneasy when I did."

Booth sighed. "I was just caught by surprise, but I like that side of you, Bones." Booth gave her his charm smile, and she smiled back.

"You know…. We haven't had intercourse since before I found out I was pregnant."

Booth froze at that statement. "I- uh- I just didn't think it was okay. I mean, I didn't know if you can do that when you're pregnant."

Bones laughed. "Booth, it's perfectly safe. I asked the doctor if it was okay, because of the miscarriage, but he said it was just fine."

Booth nodded. "Okay, but still, I don't want you to do it because of me. I don't want you to feel like you have to."

Bones smiled. "Booth, I'm pregnant. My hormones are everywhere, I'm horny all the time, and my body if very sensitive. I want it. I might even need it."

Booth was very surprised by this. He hadn't known she felt that way, but if that was what she wanted, he would certainly give it to her.

"Oh." He mumbled. "Well that's very good to know. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I wasn't sure if it would go well. My clitoris is extremely sensitive. I just masturbated instead. But it's not satisfying anymore. I need you. Hence the reason for the flirting."

Booth sat there flabbergasted. Did she just say she masturbated? Because she was _too sensitive_. His groin tightened and he began to contemplate if he could make it through the night.

"You did what?"

"What do you mean?" She asked coyly.

"I mean, did you just say you masturbated?"

"Yes." She said bluntly.

He just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Booth, men aren't the only gender that masturbate you know. And I'm sure you engage in it quite frequently." She said matter-of-factly.

He cringed. "I know. I just; it's a shock."

"Well I'll make you a deal. If you rock my world tonight I'll let up on the masturbating." She added a sexy smile and rubbed his thigh.

"Deal." He said and instantly started the car. If he was going to make it through the night, he was going to have to get this off of his mind.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, Bones gasped.

"Booth, this is the nicest restaurant in D.C. And it's really expensive."

"I know. But tonight isn't about money or worrying. It's about you and me."

"But Booth-"

Booth shook his head. "No buts, I'm spoiling you tonight and there's nothing you can do about it."

Brennan sighed, but relented.

They walked into the restaurant and the waiter did not look impressed.

"Do you have a reservation." He asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"Yes, under Booth." Booth said, clearly offended.

"The waiter looked at the list and then looked up. "Oh, sir. I'm very sorry. Follow me please."

Booth nodded and pulled Bones close to him. "I guess they don't get a lot of teenagers in here."

She shrugged. "Doesn't mean you should be that rude."

He nodded. "I agree."

After they were seated and ordered their drinks, they were left to talk a little bit.

"So how are you feeling today?" Booth asked.

"I'm alright, but a little frustrated. I had to change dresses four times because they didn't fit. I'm becoming quite large." She said a little self consciously.

Booth took her hand on the table. "You're always beautiful. You may even be more beautiful now, because you're glowing."

Bones smiled. "Well I don't know about that, but thank you."

"I'm serious Bones. Since you got pregnant, you've had this smile. It's just beautiful."

Bones smiled sweetly. "Well, you would never lie to me, so I have to believe you."

"Good" He smiled and kissed her cheek.

They continued to look at the menu until the waiter came back and took their order. Booth ordered a steak and baked potato, and Bones ordered a Greek Salad with a baked sweet potato. They sat in comfortable silence. They had gotten to a point where words weren't needed. They could just look at each other and know what the other was feeling.

The waiter returned with their food and they dug in. Booth thought the food was delicious. He looked to Bones and she looked like she was enjoying it as well.

"Is it good, Bones?"

She nodded. "Not as good as your cooking, but still very delicious."

He chuckled. "Aww, you're just saying that so I'll make you stuff when you're cravings kick in."

"Maybe. But it doesn't make it any less true." She winked at him.

When they were done, Bones sighed. "Oh, I'm so full. I don't think I can have another bite."

"Me either." Booth conceded.

The waiter came with the bill, and Bones cringed at how expensive it was. "Booth, I can pay half."

Booth shook his head. "Nope. I'm paying tonight."

Bones smiled. "Booth, you already got me pregnant. You don't have to keep trying to incite me."

"That's not why I'm doing it. I'm doing it because I love you."

"But I already know you love me."

"And I want to show you. Even if you already know."

She looked unconvinced, but decided not to press the issue.

* * *

They walked out the door and Booth stopped.

"Do you wanna take a walk, Bones?"

She nodded, "Sure. Where to?"

"Just around the neighborhood. I like this side of town."

"Okay."

They walked around the block and Brennan was feeling it in her feet. Booth noticed a bench and asked her if she wanted to sit. She nodded, and they proceeded to it.

Booth wrapped his arm around Bones and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's really beautiful outside tonight" Brennan mentioned.

"Booth nodded. "Yeah."

It was quiet for a moment. Booth contemplated how to start his big speech.

"Bones, can we talk about something?"

She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Sure. About what?"

"Well, I need you to promise that you'll keep an open mind."

She reluctantly nodded.

"Before I met you, I didn't know if I would ever start a family. My dad ruined that dream for me. I thought that if all families were like that, then I wouldn't be missing out on much. But then I met you, and you changed my perspective. As long as you're a part of my family, it'll be okay. And I know you feel the same way. I know you wish your family could have stayed together. I don't want our baby to go through that. I want us to be a real family."

Bones looked puzzled. "Booth, we are a real family."

"I know, and I'm so happy, but I want more. I want more than just a family together. I want someone I can go home to and snuggle into bed with and talk about things I can't talk about with anyone else. I want a wife." He kneeled down on the sidewalk, took out the ring, and said, "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me? Make me the luckiest man alive?"

Bones looked at him with wide eyes, and with tears staining her cheeks. She didn't know what to say. It was as if time had stopped and she was frozen with it. Suddenly, she snapped out of it and shook her head.

"Booth! That's crazy! We can't get married!"

And it was as if someone had taken his dream and shattered it like a mirror in the middle of a tornado. His face went crestfallen, and he resisted the urge to let a tear slip out of his ducts.

"Why not? What's the downside?"

"Booth, it's not that I don't love you, but I know why you want to get married. I don't want that to be the reason you ask me."

"And what reason is that? Because I love you? Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you? Becau-"

"Because I'm pregnant! Because I'm pregnant with your baby and you want to make it okay by getting married! I know you may think that's a good enough reason, but it isn't!"

Booth's anger flared and he almost yelled. "Bones, I don't want to marry you because you're pregnant! I want to marry you because I will never feel this way about anyone else in my entire life time. You are it for me. And if you weren't pregnant? Then yes, I probably would have waited a couple of years before asking, but I would have asked, let me be clear on that. You don't get it, Bones. I want you me and our baby to be a _family_. I want you to be my wife, not because it's the right thing to do, but because I can't imagine my life without you. . .Me."

Bones looked at him, trying to be rational, but his argument was very valid. She tried to find a reason not to get married, but the only reason she could think if, he had just shot to hell. And looking at his face, she saw the determination in his eyes. She told herself that she couldn't deny him anything, and this was the grand test of that. Would she go against what she believed in to give him happiness? She already knew the answer, but she still had to ask herself. She looked at the ring, and saw how beautiful it was.

He saw her eying the ring and decided to tell her the history.

"The ring was my grandmother's. She and Pops were married for 50 years before she died. She told me that if I find someone I can trust, to hold on to them. I'm taking that advice."

She just looked for a few more moments, until she finally made her decision.

"Okay." She said simply.

"Yeah?" He asked as his face lit up like the fireworks on the 4th of July.

"Yes, I'll marry you." She said with her own smile growing.

"I'm not letting you change your mind." He warned.

"I won't." She said.

"What convinced you?" He asked.

"You did. I don't believe in marriage, but I believe in you."

He smiled widely and took her left hand. He slid the metal onto her finger and kissed it.

"I love you Bones. So much. I can't tell you how much I love you"

Bones smiled and looked up at him.

"Take me home and show me how much."

* * *

A/N: And there we go! The net chapter will be quite M let me tell you right now. Please review!


	18. If You Love Me, Prove It: Part 2

A/N: So this chapter is a continuation of the previous. I hope you like it! Review!

WARNING: This chapter is very very M rated. Continue at your own risk!

Twitter: poasbitch

Youtube: livelaugh411

* * *

When they got home, Booth unlocked the door, and led Brennan in. He grabbed her waist from behind, and whispered in her ear.

"So you want me to rock your world tonight, hmm?"

She gasped at the breath on her neck and whispered, "Yes."

He moved his lips to her neck and placed a hot, open mouthed kiss.

"You know, Bones, not being with you for the last 6 weeks, or so, has really built up my sex drive."

He moved his hands up her waist and cupped her chest. "And I'm not sure if you can handle it."

She moaned as his hands explored her breasts, but heard what he said and felt a tinge of annoyance.

"Oh I can handle you Booth. The question is, can you handle me?"

He turned her around and pushed her up against the wall and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I think I'll be just fine handling you tonight." And with that he shoved his lips into hers.

She was so surprised by his behavior that it took her a moment to respond. She should have been annoyed by his dominance, and alpha male tendencies, but to be honest, it was really turning her on. He smoothed his hands down her legs and pulled her dress up to just above her hips. He grabbed her bottom and squeezed. She let out a squeal and he chuckled.

"What? Can't you handle me? Or am I too much."

She was frustrated with how much he was turning her on, and with the fact that he was taunting her. She pushed him off of her and he stepped back a few steps. For a moment, he thought he'd gone too far, but when she reached for her dress zipper and let the dress fall to the floor, he knew he'd gotten it right.

Bones jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"If you don't want a case of blue balls tonight, I'd suggest you put your mouth to better work than talking."

Now it was his turn to look wide eyed. Where had she even learned that term? He couldn't think of anything witty to say back, so he settled for the obvious.

"Yes ma'am."

With that he locked their lips again and led them up the stairs. She was kissing and nipping at his neck, and it took all of his concentration not to fall or drop her.

"You're so strong. So sexy." She whispered in his ear and then lightly nibbled on it.

He almost lost it right on the stairs, but knew he had to keep it together. He made it to his bedroom, and slammed the door behind him. He dropped her on the bed and frantically started taking his shoes and socks off. He was working on his shirt buttons when she sat up on her knees and reached for his belt buckle.

"I have an idea." She said sexily.

_Oh God._ This couldn't be good, he thought.

"What's that?"

She looked up at him with the darkest blue eyes he'd ever seen. She pulled his pants down and stood back up.

"You need to be sitting down for my idea."

He followed her orders and sat on the edge of the bed. She kneeled between his legs, pulled his boxers down, and saw how hard he was.

"We've had sex, but I've never tasted you down here. Would you like that?"

He opened his eyes wide and she giggled.

"What? You don't like blow jobs?" She flicked her tongue out and ran it over the head of his penis.

"Bones!" He moaned. While he would absolutely love for Bones to suck him off, tonight was about rocking _her_ world; not his.

"Bones, as much as I would love that, I have a better idea."

He pulled her up by her arms and turned her over.

"Booth!" She whined

"Shh. Tonight's about rocking your world not mine. You'll have your turn, I promise."

She was going to protest again, but he pushed her into a mouth bruising kiss.

After a few minutes, he left her swollen lips and kissed all over her body. No inch of exposed skin was left unexplored. When he made it to the top of her left breast, he stopped.

"You know, I've noticed you've gotten some new bras." He kissed right between her cleavage and continued. "Now why is that? Hmm?" He licked the outside of her breast, and she moaned.

"My, uh- my old bras don't fit anymore. I told you, I'm getting much larger." She said between moans.

"Well, I must say, I liked your breasts just the way they were, but now there's more to love." He reached behind her and undid the clasp. "A lot more to love." He said, throwing her bra on the floor. He attached his lip to a nipple and she arched off the bed. "Booth!" Her hypersensitivity was especially active tonight, due to all of the stimulation. He moved to the other nipple and she moaned twice as loud.

"Does that feel good baby?" He egged on.

"Oh yes. Booth, Oh my God!" Her moaning was becoming so loud he thought the neighbors might hear.

He sucked a few more times, and then moved further down her body. He found the small swell of her abdomen, and began talking to it.

"Hey there little guy. I'm sorry if we keep you up tonight." He kissed the bump and continued to kiss down her body. He made it to her panties and stopped. He felt the heat radiating from her core, and he knew she was enjoying this foreplay.

He licked up her slit through her underwear and the bucked up. "Booth! Quit teasing me!"

He chuckled and continued to tease. "Is this what you thought about when you were touching yourself Bones? Hmm? Tell me."

She moaned and said, "Yes, I thought about this, except I didn't have any underwear on."

"Hmm, you're a dirty little Bones, aren't you? Do you want me to take the panties off?"

Her breathing was becoming erratic. "Yes, Yes."

"What's the magic word baby?" He taunted.

"Please, Booth! Please take them off!"

Hearing her beg set him off. He ripped her panties in half, and devoured her.

"Booth! Oh _Fuck!" _

Booth had never heard her curse in that nature. She had maybe said the occasional "hell" or "damn", but never the f-bomb. He thought her voice sounded so sexy, screaming out like that. He circled his tongue around her entrance and drank her.

"You're so wet, Bones." He breathed out. Up until then he had avoided her clitoris, because he knew it would set her off, but the sounds she was making, the begging she was doing made him change tactics. He wrapped his lips around the bundle of nerves and she exploded.

"BOOTH! OH MY GOD!" She screamed in ecstasy.

He sucked on her until her shuddering subsided, then in one quick movement, entered her. She squealed in surprise and pleasure, and he groaned at the much missed feel of her around him. He plunged in and out of her quickly, and kissed down her neck.

"I missed this, baby. I missed the taste of you." He moaned in her ear, gasping for air.

She grabbed his neck and pulled him down to her lips. She tasted herself on his tongue, and moaned. Something about tasting herself on his tongue was so intimate; it pulled her into another orgasm.

Feeling her core milk him, brought him to his own release. "Bones, Bones Bonessss!"

They both lay, spent, in his bed.

"That was the most erotic experience of my life." She said, moving her fingers around his chest.

"I think I know what you mean." He said simply.

"We should do that more often." She concluded.

"Absolutely." He nodded.

Long after Booth fell asleep, Brenna lay awake, playing with her new ring. She was terrified of the future, but she knew that if Booth was there, everything would eventually be okay.

* * *

A/N: So this was the first time I've ever written a really erotic scene. And if I didn't get things right, well that's too bad. I did my best. Much love! Please review!

Twitter: poasbitch


	19. Hiatus

This is not an update!

Okay so I'm going to take a shot break with this story. I am not ending it, but I have a new idea that I really want to start. I will come back to this story very soon, I PROMISE!

Make sure to check out my new story: Accidentally on Purpose

I'll be back it a month at the very most! Much love!


	20. Scared

A/N: So I tried out my new story, but decided it wasn't started well, and offended too many people, so I'm back! I hope people are still with me! Review and tell me what you think please!

* * *

Twitter: poasbitch

November 17th

"Sweetie, I love that one! It's so adorable." Angela squealed.

Brennan looked at her with a dull expression and said, "Ange, I can't even zip it up."

She turned around and exposed the opened back. Brennan had tried on over ten dresses before that one, and was becoming frustrated with her changing body.

"I'm never going to find a suffice dress. This is a waste of time!" She said, walking back to the dressing room. She slammed the door, and Angela sighed.

Lauren walked up with two new dresses and Angela shook her head in a negative motion. Lauren had been excited ever since Booth and Brennan had told her about the engagement, but the dress shopping was not going as planned.

"What? Did she find one she liked?" Lauren questioned.

Angela shook her head and said, "I think she's giving up. None of the dresses fit her and she's getting self conscious."

In the dressing room, Brennan took the dress off, and sat on the stool. She looked at her left hand, at her new ring. She fiddled with it and bit her lip. She wondered if she had made the right decision telling Booth yes. She was excited about being married, but also very anxious and fearful. She wished she could talk to her mom right then, or even her dad. She loved Lauren, and was glad she had her, but she still missed her parents. She thought back to a conversation she and her dad had only days before they had disappeared.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Max Brennan asked his fifteen-year-old daughter._

_She looked up and smiled. "Homework. Freshman science is much more difficult than middle school, but I love it." She said, going back to her notes._

_Her father chuckled. "You know something, Princess? I'm glad you're worried about a science class rather than some boy." _

_She looked up and smiled. "Boys are a distraction, Daddy."_

_This time he laughed. "Oh, and you know this from experience?" He asked._

_She blushed and bit her lip. "I've found some boys attractive before, but they don't like me. They call me 'Morticia'" She frowned._

_He touched his daughter's cheek and kissed her head. "Not all boys are like that, sweetheart. You know, one day you're gonna meet a boy, and he'll love you just as much as I do."_

_She gave him a disapproving look. "Dad, you teach science. You know those scenarios can't be calculated." She said, as if it were common knowledge._

_"Yes, but some things are inexplicable. Science has taught us that through trial and error." He argued._

_She considered this. Then she considered why he had brought this up. Questions ran through her mind, but one question stuck out. "Why did you get married to mom? I mean, getting married is an archaic ritual that a rational person would never participate in."_

_He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. "I married your mother because I believe in her."_

_She furrowed her brows and said, "I don't understand."_

_He smiled. "I don't believe in marriage, but I believe in you mother. Sometimes when you love someone, it trumps logic."_

_She nodded. "I've never loved someone that much." _

_Max stood up and said, "You will."_

_As her father walked away she shook her head. She didn't know why, but she believed him._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Brennan was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a knocking on the door. "Sweetheart, its Lauren. Can I come in?"

She stood up and walked over to unlock the door. When she opened it, she saw two new dresses in Lauren's hands.

"Hey, I'm sorry I freaked out just now. I'm just…. Scared I suppose. But I shouldn't be, right? I mean, I love Booth, and I can't see myself being with anyone else, and I'm pregnant with his baby. I shouldn't be scared." Brennan sat back down, and Lauren closed the door.

"It's okay to be scared. Everyone's scared when they get married, but on top of that, you're seventeen _and_ pregnant. It's understandable to be scared." She stroked her foster daughter's hair as she talked.

Brennan started to cry and covered her face. "Why am I so emotional? I'm never this emotional!"

"Tempe, you're pregnant, you're going to be emotional for a while" Lauren said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Brennan put her hand over her protruding stomach and sighed. "I already love the baby."

"We all do." Lauren said.

"I'm glad I have you Lauren. I don't know what I would've done if I'd gotten pregnant in a foster home, or worse." She looked up at Lauren with grateful eyes.

Lauren hugged her tightly. "Sweetheart, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I know a lot of bad things happened in the past, but we're here, and I'm happy about that."

Brennan hugged her back and said. "I love you, m- Lauren."

Lauren was taken aback by her foster daughter's almost slip-up, but smiled. "You know, if you want to call me mom, I'd be okay with it. More than okay with it. I didn't say anything because I thought you wouldn't want to, but since you-"

"I love you mom." Brennan said, interrupting her.

Lauren smiled and squeezed her hand. "I love you too."

They heard a knock on the door and heard Angela's voice.

"Sweetie, I know you're tired of trying on dresses, but I just have one more to show you."

Tempe got up and opened the door to see Angela holding up the most perfect dress she'd ever seen.

"It looks like my mother's wedding dress." She said.

"So you like it?" Angela asked, surprised.

"It's perfect."

* * *

Later that night, Brennan lay in her bed with Booth, thinking about different things when she was pulled from her thoughts.

"You know, Bones, we could make a really cute nursery down here." Booth said, stroking her abdomen.

"Booth?" Brennan whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you scared?" She questioned.

He turned to her and looked at her in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're doing a lot of things in a short time. Getting married, finishing school, starting a family… it's just a lot, and I'm scared. Are you scared?" She asked.

"Of course I'm scared. I didn't see myself doing any of this at seventeen, but you know what I do when I'm scared?"

"What?"

He placed a sweet kiss on her mouth, and stroked her cheek. "When I'm scared about the future, I think about your face. I think about what you look like when you're laughing, when you're smiling, when you're confused, and just before you co-"

"Booth!" She interrupted her.

"Okay, okay, but the point it, I think about you, and I'm not scared anymore, because I know that when I'm with you, everything gets better."

She snuggled into him. "I never thought about it like that." She conceded.

They were quiet for a few moments before she spoke up again. "Today when I was dress shopping, I thought about a conversation I had with my dad, right before they disappeared."

He hugged her closer and said, "What was it about?"

"We were talking about boys and how they all called me 'Morticia', but then he said that one day I'll find someone that loves me just as much as he loved me. I didn't believe him at the time, but now I do. You love me that much. My dad told me that he married my mom because he believed in her. I don't believe in marriage, but I believe in you."

He looked at her for a moment and then kissed her ardently. She kissed him back with just as much zealous, and slid on top of him. They kissed until they both needed air, and broke apart.

"I love you." Booth whispered.

"I love you… more than anyone." She said, and kissed him again.

As black became light, the two continued their passion until the early morning hours.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and expect more soon! Much love! Please review!


	21. Genders

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I've just been so busy, but I hope you like this chapter. Its got smut, fluff, and everything in between! :)

Twitter: poasbitch

* * *

December 1st

Booth and Brennan were on their way to their second ultrasound. She was at twelve weeks, marking the end of her first trimester, and she couldn't sit still as she continued biting her nails.

"Baby, calm down, everything's gonna be fine." Booth reassured.

"You don't know that. Everything wasn't fine last time." She reminded him.

He sighed. "I know, Bones. I'm just being optimistic.

She looked up at him. "I wish I could do that."

"Do what?" He questioned.

"Substitute facts with optimism." She said, as the laid her head on the window.

"It's called hope and faith, baby, hope and faith."

She smiled at him. "I love you."

"And I love you." He said. "And I love you too." He whispered, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"You know, the fetus can't hear you yet, right?" She said.

"Maybe it can't, but that doesn't mean I love him or her any less." He said, taking her hand.

She laughed. "You're crazy."

"But you love me anyway." He finished for her.

"Yes I do."

They sat for a few minutes, hand in hand. Booth hadn't thought much about the sex of the baby until then, but he didn't like calling the baby 'it'.

"Hey, Bones? When can you tell if the baby's a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"Well typically you can tell at 12 weeks, but the baby has to be in the right position."

He nodded, and looked back at the road.

* * *

"Okay Miss Brennan, if you could lie down and pull your shirt up." Dr. Patterson instructed.

Brennan did as told and took Booth's hand, who was sitting on the chair beside her.

"Okay, this may be a little cold." The doctor warned.

Soon the doctor turned on the machine and a little black and white picture popped up.

"Okay, now there's the head, and there's the hands, and there's the feet." The doctor pointed out.

"Look at that, Bones. The baby's waving at us." Booth squeezed her hand tighter.

"Would you like to know the sex?"The doctor questioned.

The two looked at each other, and silently agreed.

"Yes please." They both said.

"Okay, let me take a look here. I have to get at the correct angle." The doctor said, looking intently.

After a few seconds she smiled and said, "Looks like you guys are having a girl."

"A girl?" Booth questioned.

Dr. Patterson nodded. "And she looks very healthy."

Booth's grin was ear to ear when he looked at Brennan. "You hear that, Bones? We're having a little girl."

Brennan chuckled. "I heard, Booth."

She looked back to the screen and tears began to form in her eyes. Booth hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I'll give you a few moments." The doctor said, shutting the door behind her.

Brennan wiped her stomach off and pulled her shit back down as she stood up. She looked up into Booth's eyes and smiled. "So we're having a girl." She stated.

Booth nodded with the biggest grin she'd ever seen.

* * *

That night, they lay in Booth's bed cuddled up. They were giggling about nothing, and everything.

"You know, pretty soon, I'm gonna get fat"

He laughed. "I don't think you could ever be fat."

"I've already gained five pounds, and I'm only just in my second trimester." She said.

"Like I said before, there'll be more of you to love. You don't get it. I don't love you because you're beautiful. I love you because you're you."

"I don't follow." She furrowed her brows.

"It's not something I can explain. It's just… everything about you…. I can't not love anything about you." He explained.

She nodded. "Some things are inexplicable."

"Like us." He said.

"Like us." She conceded.

"Booth?" Brennan said after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Did you want a boy? I mean, we were going to have a boy…. Were you hoping for a boy?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Bones, I couldn't be happier that we're having a little girl. She's going to be beautiful, just like you. I mean, I know we lost a little boy, and it'll stay with me for the rest of my life, but when think about that sweet little girl we're going to have, I get filled up with this warn feeling in my chest. I'm so happy, Bones. Don't doubt that."

"That's good." She said.

"Did _you_ want a boy?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just… I'm awkward, and weird. I don't want our daughter to be like me." She hung her head in shame and Booth took her head in her hands.

"No, no, no, Bones. You've got that all wrong. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're caring, and smart, and understanding. Our daughter is so lucky to have you as a mom." He reassured her.

She sighed. "You make it sound like I'm perfect."

He laughed. "Perfect in my eyes."

They laughed and snuggled closer together. "Booth, you never let me finish me…. Experiment last time."

"What experiment?" He asked, confused.

She giggled a fake innocent laugh and crawled on top of him. "You know that experiment when I started tasting you." She said, pulling his shirt off.

"Ohh, _that_ experiment." He said.

"Mhm." She mumbled, kissing down his abs and stomach. "Would you like that?" She asked, as if she didn't already know the answer.

He shut his eyes. "I would like it very much."

"Oh, I know." She said in a sing-song voice.

She found his boxers and pulled them down.

"Now you sit back and enjoy."

With that, she took the head of his member into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and he moaned.

"Bones."

She smiled around him and sucked. After a few minutes of teasing, she took him all of the way into her mouth. The top hit the back of her throat and she nearly gagged. She continued her ministrations for a few more minutes until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, Bones, I'm gonna come." He warned, but she didn't stop. She went faster, and he exploded.

She felt his seed spurting into the back of her throat, and she swallowed it all. When he was spent, she slid his now soft member out of her hot mouth. She kissed her way back up his torso and up to his mouth. She kissed him and he tasted himself in her mouth.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked.

He chuckled. "That was amazing, Bones."  
She smiled. "So you'd want me to do it again sometime?"

"Oh, absolutely. Thank you." As soon as he said it he scrunched his nose. "Is that weird to thank you for that?" He asked.

"A little." She agreed. "But you're welcome anyway."

She laughed and snuggled into him. "I love you."

"And I love you. And I love you." He repeated his words from earlier that day and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight love."

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter, but I'm hoping you guys like it. Please tell e what you think!


End file.
